


The Devil's in the Details

by jazzykatz



Series: Those Crazy South Park Days [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angels and Demons, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzykatz/pseuds/jazzykatz
Summary: The truth comes out at the most inopportune time and no one gets a chance to grieve before they're attempting to stop the Antichrist from getting what he wants.





	1. Burning in a Church

**Author's Note:**

> I don't go to church but I live in a small town, so I'm only guessing that this is how it works. Shrug emoji.
> 
> Also, once upon a time, Satan boned a woman.

**_Ten years ago…_ **

 

The one thing Alice Horowitz longed for in this dreadful Arizona weather was snow. She always heard stories about it, how the weather could be so cold that it could actually trigger the falling of crystallized water that would accumulate on the ground into something beautiful and white. Not here, though. She and her family lived in Phoenix, smack-dab in the center of the desert where snow was nothing more than a fancy story. Winter time was spent gazing at cacti decorated with fairy lights, staying outside in the sun because you could still get a tan while celebrating Hanukkah without the snowball fights and cozy hot chocolate.

 

Elizabeth, however, enjoyed the weather, no matter how annoying the heat became. The thought of enjoying snow meant having to deal with the cold weather that came with it. She was already content with her linen dresses and fancy sandals. While, yes, sometimes it got so hot that she hated wearing her gloves, she knew that the weather wasn’t a viable option in taking them off. Not if she wanted to unleash something horrible on other people. So when her sister tried overclocking the kitchen fridge to create more ice in the freezer, she made sure to take her violin and hide outside in the back of their house, as Alice wasn’t a good enough tinkerer and the fridge was like a ticking time bomb once her sister got her hands on it.

 

She found solace in the gazebo, something she used more than anyone else in the family. It was piled up with cushions and dolls. She practiced her violin there more often than not, as the house wasn’t ever quiet with her sister attempting to invent things that didn’t need inventing. Their shared room was getting a little too crowded, with all the computers Alice kept rescuing from trash bins outside the school, slowly turning her half of the bedroom into a laboratory, while Elizabeth’s half was becoming smaller and smaller every following month.

 

Out here, out in the backyard, fenced in to keep onlookers away, was her real sanctuary, the gazebo becoming a welcomed addition as a place for her to read or do homework, sit in comfortable silence or practice her violin for hours on end. She made sure it was her property, not her sister’s, not anyone else’s. Not even that one scorpion she found one day while she was painting the wood a bright turquoise. When she played, she did it knowing that her sound would be heard beyond her sanctuary, loud enough to at least reach the next neighborhood.

 

She never expected to get a visitor because of it.

 

Elizabeth jumped when she heard the clapping, going still and removing her bow from the strings as she turned to face the source of the sound. Her lips pursed into a thin line at the sight of a dark-haired stranger and the child at his side. Instincts flared up within her, the original fight or flight response screaming at her to treat these strangers horribly to scare them away.

 

The equally dark-haired boy at the man’s side looked purely amused at her hard glare, nudging the older man in the side. The man only flinched, as if he was recalling a memory, quickly clearing his throat and giving her a smile. “You’re very good at that, Elizabeth.”

 

The girl stepped back, holding her violin closer to herself and watching them wearily, “Are you here to see my father?”

 

The question made the man falter, but he quickly shook his head, “No, um, sorry. I’m a...friend of your mother.” He grinned then, reaching down to pat the boy’s head, “That violin you have there, it belonged to her, didn’t it?”

 

Elizabeth glanced down at the instrument, nodding quietly.

 

“You see, I’m the one who gave her that violin.” He continued, “Your mother was very talented, and you remind me so much of her.” The man looked wistful, but the boy at his side only rolled his eyes sarcastically, immune to the older man’s emotions.

 

Elizabeth’s instincts were failing her now, as the man was talking like he was an old family friend she never met before. She never got to know her mother, unless it was from her father’s stories. Even so, she still never got nothing more than fond memories and a polaroid picture album. “How did you know my mother?” She questioned, finally setting down her violin.

 

The man looked happy at that, “We’ve known each other for quite a while, long before she met your-- _father_.” The way he said the word sounded like an ugly taste in his mouth, and he grimaced just slightly.

 

Elizabeth quirked her head to the side, because she wasn’t a stupid child. “You don’t like my father, do you?”

 

The question made the boy bark out a laugh, quickly covering his mouth as he continued to snicker. The older man, however, only chuckled. “I’m afraid not, he was the reason your mother left me, but that’s not important. Not anymore.”

 

The girl nodded slowly, turning her attention towards the boy while her hand twitched to lash out and hit him, but she held herself back. “I know you.” She said then, realization dawning on her face. “You’re that new kid, Damien.” She suddenly remembered why she wanted to hit this kid. He was just so…bothersome.

 

“I was wondering when you’d figure it out.” Damien said to her, still amused at something unbeknownst to her. The two had a hate-hate relationship at school, even though she did her best to distance herself from the new kid, and for some reason he loved to annoy her. Alice, however, thought he was fun, and that in itself told Elizabeth that the boy wasn’t worth knowing.

 

“This is my father,” The boy addressed the older man next to him, “Satan.”

 

The way Damien said it so matter-of-factly made Elizabeth laugh, it was a nervous hysterical laugh that shook her chest. Her sudden amusement at it annoyed the ever-loving fuck out of Damien, and he glared at her until the laughter died down.

 

Elizabeth looked between them, cracking a grin and shaking her head, “You’re still pushing that ‘child of Satan’ story? What next, are you going to shave your head and reveal the 666 tattooed in your scalp?”

 

Damien’s eye twitched, “You fucking whore! That’s your--” Satan’s hand clasped over Damien’s mouth before Damien could say anything more, practically trying to scream from behind the hand. Satan only broke out into a nervous laugh and shoved Damien behind him.

 

“I heard laughing, did the world just explode?” Alice’s voice chimed in from behind them, and she caught sight of Damien and grinned wide, running at the boy and launching at him for a hug.

 

“Get the fuck off of me!” The boy shouted, glaring back at Elizabeth when she cracked a grin. “Don’t you _DARE_ \--” He hated them, so much.

 

“Girls!” Richard’s tired voice stopped everything, the man stepping out of the door to lay eyes on the older man, flickering down at the boy and back to Satan. His eyes narrowed, “Are you lost, sir?” He questioned, stepping out towards them.

 

Damien’s eye twitched at the sight of the man, his hand shoving Alice’s face away from his as he wrenched the girl from his person.

 

Satan eyed him evenly, “Excuse me, I was looking for Charlotte Baker’s children.”

 

That made Richard freeze in place, his stare going harder now, “These are _my_ children, sir. I hope you remember that.”

 

“Only for another ten years, Richard.” Satan said with a cool smile, “I hope you remember _that_.” He stepped away then, “Come on, Damien.”

 

“Aw, but--” Alice stepped towards the retreating boy but was stopped by her father. Alice pouted, pulling her goggles up finally and exposing her green eyes.

 

Elizabeth stepped over to her father, watching his face carefully. The tiredness was replaced by worry, quickly vanishing as he registered that his daughter was watching him. “Liz,” He smiled then, “I came out here for a reason.”

 

Alice opened her mouth, but winced when there was a sound of something exploding from the inside of the house, “Shit!” She quickly darted back inside to grab the fire extinguisher, attacking the fridge.

 

Richard sighed tiredly, reaching over to lay a hand on his daughter’s shoulder, “I believe it’s time to find a bigger house.”

 

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes flickering towards the area where the visitors left from and putting that memory aside. It wasn’t important to think about anymore, because right now Alice was in the middle of destroying the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Present Day…_ **

 

The question was straight to the point, but it still made Elizabeth Horowitz laugh. Eric Cartman was irritated by her reaction, waiting impatiently for her to stop laughing in his face. It didn’t help that it was just after a round of fucking and that they were in bed together.

 

“Are you done?” He bit out.

 

Elizabeth’s smile couldn’t die out, “You can’t be serious.” She stared at him, noting that he was, in fact, serious. “Christ, you are serious.” She realized quickly.

 

“Forgive me for wanting to actually share my fucking faith with you.” He argued, rolling his eyes. “Jesus, Liz.”

 

Elizabeth frowned, “Asking me to visit your church came off as a joke, excuse me for laughing.”

 

Now Eric looked offended, “How does something like that come off as a joke? Are you so fucking Jewish that the thought of a Catholic church comes off as silly? You don’t even go to fucking Carousel!”

 

“Synagogue.” Elizabeth corrected him. “And no I’m not ‘too fucking Jewish’, you big baby.” She folded her arms. “I don’t take stock in religion at all.”

 

“Coming from a girl who was cursed with actual sins!” Eric stared incredulously at her, “So what, are you an Atheist or some shit now?”

 

“I didn’t say that---why are you so sensitive about this subject anyway?”

 

He went red with embarrassment, finally looking away from her. “Is it so bad that I want to be fucking sentimental for once in this relationship? My mom thought it be adorable or some shit like that. She wants to take us to Casa Bonita afterwards.”

 

Elizabeth’s gaze softened and she couldn’t help the next soft laugh that escaped. “Are you turning soft on me?”

 

He glared at her then, “I’ll fucking give you a titty twister if you tell your sister about this! I don’t want Kinny in my goddamned business!”

 

Elizabeth’s grin never faltered, “I suppose going to church with my boyfriend won’t kill me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow, Alice found out about it. She waited until Friday to bring it up with her sister, not hiding the Cheshire grin on her face when she sat inside the car after school.

 

“So a little bird tells me you and Cartman are getting married soon.”

 

Elizabeth accidentally shoved her foot on the gas, nearly crashing into another car. “I told you NOT TO DO THAT!” She screamed.

 

Alice let out a laugh, “Calm down!”

 

“Don’t tell me to fucking calm down!” Elizabeth hissed out, “Who told you about Sunday?”

 

“Believe it or not, Kyle.” Alice explained, “Apparently your loving boyfriend wanted to know how you’d react with that. I won’t be available for your honeymoon, sorry.” She winked, the motion finally working thanks to her prosthetic eye.

 

Elizabeth felt a cold chill down her spine, “Why is he being so serious about this? Are religious people like this?”

 

Alice shrugged, “I think it’s like this serious thing, yanno? Depending on who it is, asking you to go to church on Christmas with them is almost like asking for your hand in marriage.”

 

The bispeckled girl stared at her sister like she just revealed a horrifying detail about life she didn’t know about. “What the fucking hell did I just sign up for?”

 

“Kyle wondered the exact same thing, actually.” Alice continued, “He’s kinda offended that you agreed to this when you didn’t let _him_ take you to Synagogue.”

 

Elizabeth did her best to drive home without crashing into anything, her brain running twenty thousand thoughts at one time. “He told me it was his mother’s idea.” She said distantly.

 

“I do hope you keep your last name.” Alice commented lightly, clearly amused. “Elizabeth Cartman sounds dreadful.”

 

Elizabeth stopped the car only to hit her forehead against the steering wheel. “We’ve only been together for a few months.”

 

“Apparently South Park has that sort of track record. People get married right out of high-school left and right.” Alice knew she wasn’t helping, but it was too much fun. “The prom king and queen last year, Tommy Swardson and Nikki Thompson? Well they’ve been going out for at least a year and now she’s preggo with their first baby.”

 

Elizabeth groaned, “I don’t want children! I don’t even enjoy the thought of marriage!”

 

“Welcome to small town dynamics, Liz.” Alice pat her on the back softly and left the car, where Elizabeth sulked until the sun went down.

 

The constant fretting continued throughout Saturday, and by the time Sunday came around she hadn’t slept over an hour, staring at the alarm clock on her nightstand as it counted towards 5AM.

 

It was officially Christmas Eve.

 

She jumped when her phone alarm went off, fumbling for the screen to turn it off and groaning audibly. Why did people get up so early to worship God? She didn’t understand, wouldn’t he be happy if they held off until noon? She slowly got up and decided to go down to the kitchen, seeing the coffee maker with a half pot and still on, a clear sign that her father had been there just an hour before heading into work. She poured herself a single cup and waited for it to cool down before drinking it black. The biggest thing on her mind was having a calming cigarette in the backyard with her coffee, until resigning herself with dressing up and combing out her hair. With Butters still in the psych ward, and Alice still sleeping in the basement, the house was practically empty.

 

The festive dress that was hanging in her closet, as she returned from her smoke break, wasn’t there when she got up. She turned her head back down the hallway and looked for her sister, not seeing anyone however before picking something else from her closet. One of her simple black dresses, as she never asked the dress code for going to church on a Christian holiday.

 

By the time she finished brushing her teeth her phone went off again, a text message from her boyfriend reminding her that she had to be outside in five minutes. She could feel her anxiety come back to slam against her like a Mac truck, hoping to Jehovah and God and Jesus and Buddha and Zeus, all those damn Gods out there, that this wasn’t anything more than a simple outing.

 

By the time she got outside she was greeted by Liane Cartman’s sunny smile, as if it wasn’t 6AM in the fucking morning. Elizabeth forced her own smile and stepped towards her, finding Eric sitting in the car, waiting.

 

“Where’s the funeral?” He questioned immediately when Elizabeth got into the back seat. She made a fist in her hand and punched him hard in the arm, narrowing her eyes.

 

“If you don’t want it to be your own, then shut the fuck up.” She muttered.

 

“Language!” Liane admonished her, sitting in the driver’s seat. “Both of you be on your best behavior today, Jesus can hear you!”

 

Elizabeth shrunk slightly in her seat, glancing at Eric’s flushed face. He refused to look at her.

 

The ride was full of wound tension, and Elizabeth could practically feel the pack of cigarettes burning a hole in her bag. She imagined smoking the whole pack if it meant it would take the edge off. She glanced again at Eric, seeing how he was clearly bothered and staring out the window. He hated when she smoked, of course, and probably could smell the smoke that stuck to her hair from this morning.

 

“I’ve been waiting for this day,” Liane began, “It’ll be so lovely to see my darling son and the girl he loves under the same roof, oh! I’ll have to introduce you to Father Mackey! Elizabeth sweetie, I’m just so excited to share our faith with you!”

 

Elizabeth’s eye twitched, “I’m flattered?”

 

“Mam, Liz is Jewish, remember?” Eric suddenly found words, quirking a brow at his mother.

 

“Yes, I remember, but I really have my hopes on Elizabeth walking down the aisle in our church--”

 

“MAM!” Eric shouted, beet red.

 

“I think I’m going to throw up.” Elizabeth stated, suddenly having the desire to leap out the moving vehicle.

 

“I thought I told you not to talk about that!” Eric shouted again, feeling the same way his girlfriend did just now. “This is just Christmas Mass, not a fucking proposal date!”

 

Liane pursed her lips, “Language, Eric! Why can’t I think about your wedding? Oh you’d be so cute in a tux and Richard will be able to walk Elizabeth down the aisle and she’ll be so beautiful in the wedding dress I was supposed to use--”

 

She continued to plan, clearly not in reality at the moment and Eric gave up trying, finally looking at Elizabeth desperately. “This is not my idea, honest!”

 

Elizabeth still wanted to throw herself out of the car. “For your sake, I really hope so.”

 

When they finally arrived at church, Elizabeth had to be coaxed into leaving the car, her complexion going pale as she caught sight of Kenny and Stan watching them from across the parking lot, Kenny waving at her with a wide grin. She promptly flipped him off with her own heated glare before Eric took her hand quickly to drag her into the building.

 

“How long will I have to be here?” She whispered at him, avoiding the curious stares from other patrons. It was warm and stuffy inside the building, making her uncomfortable.

 

Eric dragged her along with him, following his mom as she happily introduced Elizabeth, or Eric’s girlfriend, to people Elizabeth didn’t know beyond a name and a face. Eric looked embarrassed with how his mother was going about this, “Just until nine.” He reassured her.

 

She stared at him incredulously, “It’s 6AM right now and I have to sit here for three hours?”

 

“Christmas Mass runs a bit long.” He sighed, finally sitting them somewhere between his mom and his friends. Elizabeth went quiet despite being irritated, catching Stan’s sympathetic frown.

 

“Alice didn’t tell you, did she?” Stan asked in a hushed voice.

 

Elizabeth turned her head, “Tell me what?”

 

Stan leaned in, “Some of the adults here didn’t believe that Cartman had a girlfriend so that’s why his mom wanted you here, apparently she thinks you two are the perfect couple.”

 

Elizabeth’s eye twitched irritably, turning her head towards Liane before finally settling on Eric’s face, and how he was pinching the bridge of his nose. “Did you know about this?” She asked.

 

Eric looked at her, “She just told me about Casa Bonita, I swear.”

 

The girl finally slumped in her seat, breathing out a tired sigh. “I’m going to kill my sister.” She decided, “Tell Kenny to say goodbye to Alice, because I’m going to murder her.”

 

Stan sighed, patting her shoulder.

 

She stayed quiet when the service began, sharing a song book with Eric when it was time to sing. The annoyance with Eric’s mother was slowly being overwhelmed by how uncomfortable she was starting to feel inside the church itself. It felt like there was no air at all and the temperature was slightly warm. She glanced at Stan and her boyfriend, noting that they weren’t appearing as bothered as she was.

 

An hour in, the atmosphere was getting worse, and Elizabeth was beginning to sweat as if it was a sauna. She tugged on the collar of her dress, brushing the sweat from her forehead afterwards. “Why is it so hot in here?” She asked Stan in a hushed voice. The raven haired teen only looked at her oddly.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, “Your skin’s flushed.”

 

“I’m fine.” Elizabeth said hesitantly, “I thought there would be air conditioning, that’s all.” She mumbled.

 

The temperature became better when the singing stopped, but further fluctuated when Father Mackey began his sermon. Little by little Elizabeth was feeling sick, and only Stan and Kenny noticed.

 

“Dude, I think she’s caught something.” Kenny said worriedly.

 

Stan reached over to feel Elizabeth’s hand, wincing and yanking his fingers back. “Holy shit dude, you’re burning up!” It was hard to remain quiet.

 

Eric’s attention was caught finally, moving his eyes away from the book and taking in how flushed Elizabeth was. “Liz?”

 

“I need some air.” Elizabeth said finally, standing up. “I can’t do this…”

 

“I’m going with you.” Eric decided immediately, helping her out of the pew.

 

From how the sermon suddenly fell quiet, Elizabeth wondered if she actually was looking how Kenny described her, because she was swaying as she stood.

 

“Oh goodness,” Father Macky’s voice was suddenly at her side, the concerned priest rushing to the girl. “Are you well, young lady?”

 

Elizabeth’s breath hitched when she felt her skin burning, crying out when the man laid his hand on her arm and stumbling away. “FUCKING CHRIST!” She screamed, grasping her arm as it pulsated in pain.

 

“Liz!” Eric’s eyes flew open in a panic, practically dragging her back out of the church when the crowd of people gasped and began to whisper. “We’re almost there, just hold on!” He continued, finally shoving the doors open.

 

It was like relief, the cold air flushed through her body and broke the oncoming fever, Elizabeth finally letting out a thankful whimper when she could finally breathe freely. Her arm was still throbbing, and she glanced at it only to see the imprint of the priest’s hand in her skin like a sunburn.

 

“Why in hell was it so horribly hot in there?” She finally shouted, staring at Eric with wide eyes. “How can you stand it in there?”

 

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “Hot in there? It’s fucking cold in that building, Liz. You’re the only one that was burning up!”

 

She let out a ragged breath, stepping towards a nearby decorative rock and sitting on it. “The priest burned my arm, Eric.” She said quietly, “Am I so Jewish that I’m allergic to church?”

 

She expected some kind of reassuring words, or maybe empathy, but what she got was a bark of ugly laughter. Elizabeth turned her now irritated glare at her boyfriend, watching him collapsed on the snowy pavement wheezing out the humor that suddenly hit him.

 

“You--you’re fucking allergic to church! Oh Christ, oh man!” He wiped a tear from his face, “Motherfucker, I can’t--I can’t take this, it’s too funny! OW!”

 

Elizabeth removed her foot from his groin, glaring down at him. “I’m going home.” She announced hotly, turning away from the curled up body and leaving the grounds.

 

Eric tried desperately to stop laughing, “No-wait--Liz! Liz come back! Liz! Why can’t you see how funny this is?” He managed to sit up, wincing in pain and looking around for his girlfriend. “Liz!”


	2. End of the Shitshow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I whoopsied and posted the third chapter before the second.
> 
> I wish I could blame it to being high on drugs or something, but it's just me.

Kenny began to keep a counter on how many times he had to go to Hell’s Pass. Today was marked the fifteenth time since the first, but today was special. It was Christmas and a visiting day for the patients of the psych ward. After the events last summer he refused to have anything to do with Butters, but it took a lot of convincing on Alice’s part to get him to actually join her for visitation. He was amazed with how forgiving she was, given what the boy had done to her on two separate occasions. Her reasoning was that with the right medication and enough therapy, Butters was a completely nice boy that deserved to be given another chance. Kenny didn’t believe in second chances, thinking of how he’d been screwed over because of second chances. But for Alice’s sake, he had to go on the three-strike rule.

 

Butters looked happy at the fact that he had visitors, as only three people visited him: Richard, Alice and Eric. Not even his parents attempted to make time for him anymore. He visibly flinched at Kenny’s presence, a guilty smile gracing his face. He always asked Alice to bring Kenny with her, and today was the day it seemed.

 

Alice smiled at her friend, carrying a small wrapped package in her hands. “They tell me you’ve been drawing lately, so I got you some pastels.” She said happily, sitting down with Kenny on the couch.

 

“Aw thanks.” Butters took the wrapped present and stared down at the ribbon. He looked hesitant to say anything else, cautiously looking Kenny’s way, “H-how are you, Kenny?”

 

“Alive.” Kenny mumbled, only to have Alice’s elbow shoved into his side. He winced at that, still slightly sore. “I’m doing good, Butters.” He clarified, sighing.

 

“Butters wants to know how Karen and your parents are doing.” Alice asked it when Butters couldn’t, eyeing him carefully.

 

Kenny looked slightly irritable at the question, glancing off to the side. “Karen’s happy, almost like it never happened. Mom’s working again, a seamstress...Dad….”

 

Butters frowned, “What’s wrong Ken?”

 

“Dad’s not in the picture anymore.” Kenny said finally, glaring slightly at the wall. “He couldn’t deal with a sober lifestyle and bailed.”

 

Alice laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

Butters looked guilty, his brows knitting together. “Oh geeze, Ken. I feel really bad about that.”

 

Kenny shook his head, “Nah, believe it or not, it wasn’t your fault.” He said quietly. “Dad was an asshole more often than not.”

 

“Well,” Alice hugged her boyfriend slightly, happy to change the subject. “You said you had some good news, didn’t you Buttercup?”

 

The blonde’s head snapped up and he nodded, “Oh--yeah! Golly, I didn’t think it would happen, but I met a pretty swell girl.”

 

Kenny finally looked at the other boy, frowning. “You...met a girl? Here?”

 

Butters shied his eyes away and nodded, “Yeah, uh, she’s agoraphobic with lots of anxiety. I didn’t know but she does a lot of crochet, you see. She crochets amigurumi figures an’ they’re really pretty. It started off rocky but she finds me cute an’ stuff. We kinda kissed after two months an’...” He blushed then, “Holy moly Al, I never thought I’d be so happy.” He finally smiled at her, at both of them.

 

Alice smiled at the news, “That’s wonderful!” She clasped her hands together, wanting to hug him but it was part of his therapy. No physical contact from Alice at all. “It sounds so adorable.”

 

Kenny managed a small smile at Butters’ joy, feeling a little better that Alice wasn’t on the boy’s radar anymore. “That’s actually nice, congrats man.”

 

“Oh yeah! I made somethin’ for ya!” Butters hopped up, “Stay here!” He ran out of the room and down the hall, leaving the two of them for a moment before rushing back in and setting the gift down on the table between them. It was wrapped in newspaper, and when Alice picked it up it was soft. She unwrapped it carefully, grinning at the scarf that Butters made.

 

“Kitty taught me to knit!” Butters looked proud. The scarf was made with mixed colors, a little too long and skinny, but it was made with love.

 

Alice giggled, hooking it around her neck, “Her name is Kitty, then?”

 

Butters couldn’t blush even more if he tried, nodding quickly. “Ye-yeah.”

 

Kenny chuckled at that, taking Alice’s hand. “We gotta go soon babe.” He reminded her. Alice nodded and stood up with Kenny.

 

“So soon?” Butters pouted, slowly standing up. He wanted to hug Alice, at least, but was afraid to ask it. From how she wrapped the scarf around herself made him feel happy, though.

 

Alice looked at Kenny curiously, wondering if it was too much to say what they were doing, but decided against it. Saying they were going on a date would be too insensitive. “Sorry, it’s a busy day.” She said eventually, following Kenny to the doors. “I’ll come by on New Years, okay?”

 

Butters nodded enthusiastically, “Okiedokie! See ya, Kenny!”

 

Kenny gave him a two-finger salute and led Alice back out of the room, hooking his arm around Alice’s shoulder. “Sounds like he’s finally moving on.” He said by the time they were outside.

 

Alice smiled, “He deserves something good.”

 

Kenny left Hell’s Pass in better spirits than he thought he would.

* * *

 

 

The events of the summer break passed on like a surreal dream, or a bad movie that had everyone throwing their popcorn at the screen during the credits. Kyle liked to think that it was nothing more than just a string of bad decisions that snowballed into a shitshow. But once school began, the events prior passed like nothing ever happened, except for one slight difference.

 

His ex-girlfriend was now dating Eric Cartman.

 

It put a bad taste in his mouth, how Elizabeth Horowitz was now in a relationship with someone he hated, someone they _both_ hated. Because at one point, Elizabeth had loathed him more than anything, and now all of a sudden they were together. They were a couple. A couple that shared glances and secrets and stares and he hated to think what else they shared.

 

No, he _knew_ what else they shared, after that dreadful summer he’d love to forget, he knew more than he wanted to know about something he didn’t want to think about.

 

He shouldn’t really care, but for some reason he did. It’s not his life, it’s not _him_ dating Cartman, it’s not _him_ doing these filthy acts with a horrible person. But despite everything he still cared about the girl he once thought he loved. He had that habit with people he cared about, being worried for their well being when they were being complete idiots. Elizabeth never told him why she liked him, a real concrete answer, even after the game had ended. It was like what happened during the game had some kind of strange effect on her and she remained by Cartman’s side. He didn’t really know what happened, and something told him that he didn’t want to find out.

 

It put a strain on his relationship with Elizabeth, as he wasn’t quiet about his opinion. No, he wasn’t ever quiet about his opinions, so much like his mother in that aspect. He vocalized his dislike plenty of times, and in turn, Elizabeth would strike up a verbal altercation as she wasn’t ever quiet about what bothered her. They made the best couple of hotheads in South Park High with how they debated furiously with each other. Cartman didn’t even need to give his two cents, because his girlfriend reacted like a feral cat, her hackles raised and just _waiting_ for someone to comment on her life choices.

 

So when his mother, his wonderfully opinionated mother, decided it was in everyone’s best interest to try and get the girl she believed would be best for her son back together with her precious son, not even Elizabeth Horowitz could escape Hurricane Sheila.

 

It didn’t really help anyone as Richard was staunchly against his daughter dating Eric Cartman, as he was a decent man with morals. The day he discovered who his daughter was dating was the same day he threatened the boy in question with the promise that he knew how to get away with murder.

 

Liane stopped flirting with him after that, and secretly began her own campaign of helping her darling boy with his love life and encouraging their relationship, as if it was a blessing from God.

 

The drama of this situation was something Kyle didn’t want to deal with, but he was being unwittingly dragged into uncomfortable dinners with the Horowitz family with Alice being the only mediator who attempted to keep the peace. He never felt so pressured to actually be in a relationship in his life, but he knew one big thing that would discontinue his mother’s mission for good.

 

The biggest weapon in his arsenal was also the biggest secret that could flip his whole life upside down, should he choose to actually come out to his parents. He didn’t know how the reception would be, if his mother would be dreadfully heartbroken or warm and accepting. His brother was the only one in his family that knew his secret, and while Ike liked to tease him, he was super supportive of Kyle’s life choices.

 

He never wanted to come out to his parents as a way to stop his mother from trying to upend his life, but things never went his way from the start. He ended up unearthing his secret during one of the Broflovski-Horowitz family dinners, effectively stopping any and all conversation after his mother tried for the fourteenth time to reason with Elizabeth out of dating Eric Cartman.

 

The silence was horrible, and the longer no one spoke, Kyle’s anxiety continued. Elizabeth was staring at him like he lost his mind, and Alice was trying desperately to figure out what to say to deflect.

 

Ike was the first to speak. “Congrats, dude.” He said appraisingly. “Ya know, for liking dudes.”

 

“What what _what_?” Sheila didn’t know what to say, looking quickly at Gerald for some help. Gerald had a big grin on his face, twitching and waiting for his cue.

 

“Gay?” Richard came back to life when he repeated the word, fixing his tired eyes on Kyle and smiling warmly. “Well, there’s no harm in that, isn’t there, Gerald?” He looked towards the other man.

 

“Y-yeah, no harm in that.” Gerald found his voice then, laughing nervously. “I mean, how long, son?”

 

Kyle was red in embarrassment, “Well...kinda...a while now, dad.”

 

Sheila was the only one who still had no idea what to say, looking directly at Elizabeth, “Is this why you two broke up?”

 

“MA!”

 

Elizabeth forced a smile, “Well, it wasn’t a break up, exactly.” She clarified, glancing at Kyle, “It was a mutual understanding.”

 

Sheila thought about that, nodding and looking back at her son. She looked slightly hurt, but her own smile formed and she finally gave into the idea. “Well, in that case, as long as you’re happy, bubbeh.”

 

Kyle finally let out the breath he had been holding in, the tension leaving his body.

 

“Besides,” Ike said, “I can totally knock up Liz and give mom some grandchildren, right Kyle?”

 

Alice broke out in giggles as Sheila went red, “ISAAC!”

 

Elizabeth ignored the comment, giving Kyle a reassuring smile, and in that moment he felt more comfortable than he had been in months.

 

When the dinner was over Kyle managed to muster up the willpower to do another deaf defying move, taking Elizabeth aside for a much needed conversation. The backyard was a good place for it, while Alice and Ike were looking in from the kitchen and trying to act like they weren’t eavesdropping at all. Kyle ignored it for the moment, needing to bridge up a relationship.

 

Elizabeth busied herself with staring at the sky, knowing what Kyle was going to ask her. She refused to meet his eyes, not now.

 

“How was church?” Kyle asked, needing to break the silence.

 

Elizabeth idly felt her arm, “I...it’s an experience.” She said slowly, “I don’t think I’ll be going again, to be honest.”

 

Kyle nodded, “Cartman must like you if he actually chanced that, I didn’t think he would.”

 

“Alice told me about what you knew.” She said then, sighing. “Look, Kyle, I’m sorry I never went to Synagogue with you, according to Alice you were offended.”

 

He was, actually, but he decided to ignore that for now. “It doesn’t really matter anymore, does it, Liz? I…” He took a breath, looking up at the sky. “I’d like to know what you see in him. I--I’m going to try and be tolerant of this, yanno? Despite all the shit you’re being put through just by dating him, the fact that you’re still with him says a ton.”

 

Elizabeth thought about it, chuckling. “I...I don’t really know how to say it, Kyle. He’s...he’s an ass. He’s blunt and offensive and stubborn, but you need to actually see it in my perspective. He doesn’t take my shit, for one thing. Believe me, I give him a bunch of shit. He has a bunch of things he doesn’t show to anyone else, because believe it or not, he _can_ be considerate and caring. At first it was just sexual--” She ignored his gagging, “I’m not going to regale you in how that was, but after the game stopped, I suddenly just….disappeared. He actually cornered me, because he wasn’t going to take my shit and told me he was serious about all of this. Apparently, that fat bastard feels something for me, and it goes beyond cyber stalking and stabbing someone in the gut because he was drowning in denial. Our whole relationship is complex and difficult, and I like it, Kyle. It’s not something I can describe.”

 

“Well, shit.” Kyle said after a moment of silence, “So you’re telling me he’s like a good person behind closed doors?”

 

She laughed at that, “I wouldn’t say _good_ , Kyle.”

 

He chuckled at the comment, nodding. “I’m just tired of fighting with you, Liz. If you’re really serious about him, then I suppose I’ll have to give you two a chance.”

 

Elizabeth smiled at him, nudging his side with her elbow. “That means a lot, you know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Richard was wide awake in his bedroom, staring down at a picture of him and Charlotte, the beautiful woman he fell in love with. She was ten years younger than him when they met, but it didn’t matter to her at all.

 

He remembered their first day clearly, as he was the children’s doctor at the hospital she was staying at after a Meeting with her ob-gyn. He always saw her staring into the maternity ward, gazing at all the children. Back then he didn’t know about Charlotte’s past, and the Cult of Satan.

 

He finally gathered up the confidence to walk up to her on the fourth time they crossed paths, introducing himself and asking her to accompany him for a coffee. She was so beautiful, her smile bright like sunshine and her wavy hair tied to the back. It was an instant connection, and they talked for the remainder of his break. He considered that their first date, as the more they met the more they talked. After five months they decided to meet up outside the hospital, in the park. She looked so nervous about everything she was about to tell him, all her secrets that she kept at bay.

 

She already had a child, she explained, a child she had to let go. A baby boy. She looked so sad about it, explaining to him how she loved children, to have her own ripped from her after giving birth to him. She never said why she was in the Cult of Satan, or how she became a part of it, only that she was trying to find a way out so she could start a new life. The father of her child was the leader, she said, someone she had an illicit affair with and regretted dreadfully.

 

Richard never bothered her about the cult, or her child. He had fallen in love with her enough that he saw that those points didn’t matter, because beyond the baggage sat a young and beautiful woman who wanted nothing more than to have a loving family. The more he got to know her the closer they became.

 

He never expected the other man to come back in the picture, the leader of the cult. He never met him, he never knew his name, all he knew was that one night Charlotte appeared on his doorstep pregnant and drenched in water from the rain outside. She refused to let him touch her hands, explaining carefully her penance for leaving the cult. According to her, the leader wanted another child, a sister for his son. She wanted her freedom, so they made a deal with each other. She would be given children, a chance to be a mother, but it had to be from his blood. The curse, however, came after the deal had been done, when he told her she would be given eighteen years with her children before he came for them. She refused, and he got angry, cursing her with sins, which would possess whoever came in contact with her hands, and carry on to her children.

 

They married in the hospital, but she died before she could see her children. They looked so much like her, and he promised her that he’d care for them like they were his own. It was a hard ten years, but he managed to get out of it unscathed. He felt comfortable to go back into practice after they were ten, when he needed to distract himself with his work because his research on curses and black magic was driving him crazy. He never really thought that anything would happen in South Park, how the curses would actually come out and lead to his daughter’s deaths, brief they may be. He never knew that he’d be rid of those curses, or how one of those kids could bypass it completely because he couldn’t die.

 

Their eighteenth birthday was just a few months away, and he was completely terrified. He could definitely smell the sulfur, the burning coal that threatened to suffocate him. Burning cinders fell onto his wife’s photo and began marring her likeness as it melted the paper. The message was right in front of him, burning itself into the wooden floor that he knew he’d have to re-carpet later. A black pentagram that was still burning, a warning to him and him alone.

 

Richard let out a tired sigh, setting the photo back down on the nightstand and rubbing his temples. He knew what he had to do, but it wasn’t an easy task.

 

How do you exactly tell your daughters that their real father is Satan?


	3. A New Kid that's not really New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with this story, actually. I have just have the last part to write.
> 
> All it takes is an ounce of willpower to write it, so that might take me ten-thousand decades to achieve it.

Wendy had a feeling that something was going on with her boyfriend. After summer had ended, Stan was acting differently. She had to mentally prepare herself, because she had been through the motions countless times and Stan acting so distant meant that they were heading towards their next break up. She was used to this, but not how quiet the signs were. When Stan and Wendy break up, it was a loud affair culminating after weeks of arguments and fighting. Stan and Wendy never broke up quietly, and it was worrisome with how quiet he was about it.

 

Immediately she considered that there was a huge secret going on. Stan was hiding something from her and that's why he tried so hard to avoid her. Was he guilty? Was he seeing someone else? South Park was a small town, who else would Stan be seeing that could be hidden so easily? It surely wasn't any of her girls. If Stan was two-timing her with one of her friends then Wendy would have known about it quickly. The whore would have been tossed out on her little whore ass and Stan would be getting a verbal beatdown by now.

 

For months Wendy was on-edge, talking with her friends and instantly eyeing them as if they were the two-timing tramp that was fucking her man. She felt so paranoid, and at the same time she had to smile and make nice to those she suspected. Even Bebe, her super-best-girl-friend in the whole school, was also the world’s most conniving whore she ever met. No, Bebe would never fuck with her man. Bebe knew better than to break the first commandment of their friendship.

 

Commandment One, don’t be a two-timing tramp.

 

Her worries and paranoia weren’t helping her boyfriend, as while Wendy was worried all about Stan, she never acted like a normal girl and outright asked her boyfriend if he was cheating on her. No, Stan was feeling the brunt of her stress. The way Wendy would end up texting him twice as much, calling at night just to check-in, coming over for study sessions that he never made but clearly ‘forgot about’ according to her, even though he clearly remembered that it was Kyle he made the dates with and definitely not Wendy. Kyle, who endured being the unofficial third wheel on Wendy and Stan’s impromptu dates when Stan and Kyle were the ones hanging out in the first place. Kyle, who Wendy was shoving aside with a friendly smile and an apology when she intercepted Stan at the library. Kyle, who Wendy never paid a second glance at, and never questioned why Kyle and Stan were together every time she appeared.

 

It was Alice and Kenny who discovered the secret tryst, one morning when Kenny managed to pilfer the key to the basement storage room with a cool grin and a spark in his eyes, leading Alice away to skip their first class in order to get some actual Sexual Education with hands-on experimentation and a guaranteed passing grade.

 

Alice heard the erratic breathing upon opening the door, placing her hand on Kenny’s chest to stop him from entering while she stepped further in. “Well, well, we’re not the only ones in the class, Ken.” She grinned, reaching for the light switch.

 

“Alice? _Oh god_.” A horribly familiar voice squeaked out, Kyle hiding his face under his hands as the lights flickered to life. 

 

Stan cursed, scrambling for his shirt to actually cover Kyle’s shame, grinning nervously and waving at his friend.

 

Kenny and Alice exchanged glances, Alice making the hand-signal for blowjobs and Kenny barked out a laugh.

 

“Are they gone yet?” Kyle asked aloud, “Please say they’re gone.”

 

“Wendy’s going to fucking flog you.” Alice said then.

 

“Dude!” Stan groaned out, “Alice, please, dude, come on,”

 

“We should go, babe.” Kenny tried to drag his girlfriend away, “We won’t say a word, guys, seriously.”

 

“But if you don’t tell Wendy sometime soon, Stan, I’ll fucking flog you myself.” Alice said warningly, shutting the door behind her.

 

Stan stared at the door for quite a while, finally turning back to Kyle, “She’s actually scary sometimes, dude.”

 

Kyle laughed nervously, “I know.”

 

* * *

 

In the same hour, there was commotion in another homeroom, a new student that wasn’t actually new at all, but having returned to the town for ‘family matters’. However, those who knew him, knew perfectly well that he was a single child to a single father and there was no fucking reason for him to be in South Park at all. At least, that’s what Eric Cartman and Elizabeth Horowitz thought, knowing who exactly Damien Thorn was while everyone else shrugged him off like he was another random kid.

 

It deeply concerned Elizabeth because of the way the dark haired lad was paying close attention to her, reminiscent of the days back in Phoenix when the new kid took a hefty interest in her while she attempted every way possible to avoid his presence. She felt self-conscious under that scrutiny of his eighteen year-old self, not noticing one bit that her boyfriend was looking in on their stare-down and growing uncomfortable over the display.

 

She had to endure his gaze for the entire hour, only registering upon the bell that Eric was staring at her with a glare of his own.

 

“What the fuck was that about?” He questioned as she passed him.

 

Elizabeth really didn’t want to talk about this, ignoring him and shoving her way past students towards her locker.

 

“Hey!” Eric followed her, “Goddamnit, don’t fucking think of shutting yourself off right now!”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about, Eric.” Elizabeth finally spoke up.

 

“Then why the fuck is Damien Thorn staring at you all of homeroom--”

 

Eric stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shoving him bodily out of the way while the boy in question sandwiched himself between the two.

 

“Is there a problem?” He asked, glaring at Eric like he was nothing but an insect.

 

Elizabeth felt a cold chill go up her spine and shut her locker quickly, pressing herself flat against it as she turned and glared at him, “Damien.” She greeted coldly.

 

Damien turned his attention towards Elizabeth, fixing on a fake smile, “It’s been quite a while, _Liz_.” He uttered her name mockingly. “How are you doing? You look quite well. How’s your...father?”

 

“Hey.” Eric was growing irritated.

 

Damien happily ignored him, “I was pretty surprised to see you here, in this piece of shit town.” He continued, “I thought you liked Arizona.”

 

“ _Hey._ ” Eric hissed out, finally shoving himself past Damien and blocking him from Elizabeth. “Can’t you see she’s uncomfortable?” He asked him, gesturing to the girl behind him. Eric was right, as Elizabeth was just steadily glaring at him, her hands twitching while she was considering attacking him like she did once before, ten years ago.

 

“Should I even ask why _you_ of all people are defending her?” Damien narrowed his eyes at the other, “If I remember correctly, you don’t take kindly to _Jews_.”

 

“I don’t really fucking know what you’re playing at, kid, but this Jew is mine, go after someone else.” Eric almost shouted.

 

Elizabeth finally shook herself from her thoughts, visibly relaxing somewhat now that Eric was between them and reaching out to pull him away from Damien, “Eric…”

 

Damien’s eye twitched, “Wait--” He took a step back, looking at Elizabeth and then Eric, back at her, “Y...you gotta be shitting me.” He didn’t expect this, slowly pointing at Eric, “You’re...dating... _him_?”

 

Eric suddenly went still at the following laugh, feeling the hand on his arm grow tense as Elizabeth stared at Damien differently now, something hot flashing through her eyes before she shoved Eric out of the way and grabbed Damien, shoving him up against the lockers and glaring dangerously. “If I hear you say one thing - _ONE THING_ \- about my relationship with Eric, I will fucking break your arm off and shove it up your dickhole.” Her words were a heated whisper, but Eric could hear them clearly, looking amused at the reaction and finally reaching for her arm.

 

He looked like a proud boyfriend, mostly because anyone who questioned the relationship gotten the same treatment and it grew into her primary reaction. “Yeah,” He eased Elizabeth away from the other boy, clicking his tongue, “Shouldn’t have done that.” He said mockingly, a grin forming on his face. “Come on, babe.” He took Elizabeth’s hand.

 

Elizabeth finally turned away from Damien and grabbed her bag, allowing to be led away from the boy.

 

Damien eased himself from the spot she shoved him against, watching the two leave and making a disgusting face at the implications of that relationship. No, he didn’t like that at all.

 

“Damien!”

 

The boy froze. _Oh no_.

 

Alice managed to collide into the boy, her arms outstretched for a warm hug, in which Damien bared his teeth and struggled against her, desperately trying to shove her away. Alice did only when she was satisfied, smiling at him widely.

 

Kenny was still a few feet back, staring at the display with wide, worried eyes. “Al?”

 

She turned back to him, grinning. “Oh! Kenny!” She grabbed Damien’s hand and managed to drag him over to Kenny, the two boys staring silently at each other while Damien tried not to smack her. “This guy’s like, a good friend from Phoenix.” She said happily.

 

“We’re not friends, you fucking whore!” Damien almost shouted, finally smacking her hands away.

 

Alice’s smile didn’t leave her, shrugging. “He likes to say that.”

 

Kenny nodded slowly, “Um, h-hey, Damien. Weren’t you chilling in Hell?”

 

Damien straightened out his shirt, glaring slightly at Alice. “I’m here on behalf of family, as irritable as they can be.” He explained shortly, eyeing Kenny, “What’s your relation to _her_?” He asked then, gesturing towards Alice.

 

Kenny chuckled slightly, grinning, “She’s that girl I’m always talking about, dude.”

 

Alice watched their interaction, “You two know each other?”

 

Kenny nodded, “Babe, Damien moved to South Park in the fourth grade, he kinda left afterwards, yanno, back to Hell with his dad. I get to see him every now and then.”

 

Alice thought about that, realizing what he meant. “Oh, you mean that shit about his dad being Satan is true?”

 

Damien rolled his eyes, “Just like that twat of a sister, you two never took my lineage seriously.” He shrugged then, watching Kenny evenly and glancing at Alice.

 

Alice giggled, moving over to wrap her arms around her boyfriend. “Damien came to Phoenix around third grade, he always said stuff about being the antichrist but Liz thought he wanted attention. He left before I could really ask him about it, I always wanted to meet a demon.”

 

That comment made Damien laugh suddenly, stopping quickly and covering it with a fake cough. “You haven’t fucking changed, Horowitz. Are you still blowing shit up?”

 

Kenny managed to laugh nervously at that, and Alice only grinned proudly, “Well…” She trailed off, “You missed a fun summer...ah, too much shit to tell you about.” She waved the thought away then, “Tell me, Damien, are you still obsessed with Liz?”

 

The question made Kenny sputter, covering his mouth quickly and laughing behind it, “L-Liz? You?” He questioned, “Christ, Damien, that’s like the most masochistic thing--”

 

“Fuck you both.” Damien grumbled, glancing behind him just in case Alice had inadvertently summoned her. He looked relieved at the fact that, no, she wasn’t near them, looking at Alice seriously, “Humor me, tell me that she’s _not_ dating the fat asshole.”

 

Alice and Kenny exchanged silent glances, before bursting out into giggles, telling him pretty much everything he needed to know. Damien didn’t really enjoy that, or the fact that Alice and Kenny were a couple, until a sudden thought hit him and he turned away from them suddenly and stalked off without a word.

 

He didn’t really consider every outcome when he volunteered to come back up to Earth. He thought Elizabeth would still be that timid little third grader with a resting bitch face instead of a woman that would actively play guard dog for an obese piece of shit. She attacked, yes, but never to defend anyone else. He never would have thought that someone would have actually trained the girl, and he hated to consider what else she was able to do. Meanwhile…

 

Fucking Kenny McCormick.

 

He never made it known to the blonde, but he hated the boy. Kenny was just that kind of boy that pissed him off ten ways from Sunday because he was not even a mortal child, but an immortal child that wasn’t too shy about it. What also pissed him off was that Kenny wasn’t like Damien in the slightest, but a happy accident that wasn’t planned by God nor his father. Kenny was an enigma, a boy who could traverse the three realms whenever he wanted. His soul wasn’t bound to neither Earth, Heaven or Hell. Damien, however, had strict ties to Hell given what he really was, and couldn’t stay on Earth for longer than a decade.

 

If this immortal child was mixed up with Alice, his twat of a sister, then all signs pointed to the obvious fact that they were the most sexually active couple in South Park. The thought at first made him shudder, until he realized what he could actually gain from that.

 

Damien was planned, from ancient texts of the Bible. His sisters were also planned, in a book only his father had. **_Twin stars that stayed black after a lunar eclipse, a sign of fertility as the daughters of Satan were to bring forth blood heirs to the throne of the underworld._** It was written as far back as the Christian Bible was, but no one ever discovered the prophecy. Unless it was, and given how mortals were, the real description was lost in eons of translation. His father never stopped talking about his sisters, never stopped hating Richard Horowitz for what he did to their mother. For Damien’s mother was also the mother of his sisters, Alice and Elizabeth.

 

If Alice was fucking Kenny, then the child that could be born from their coupling would be a demonic entity that could traverse the three realms as much as its father could. The child would be a tipping point for Hell if it ever wanted to rage another war on Heaven, because he could do that at any point in time.

 

Damien thought about that, because it was a fun thing to think about. Knowing what was going to happen beforehand was an entertaining thing, especially when the prophecy explained just what was going to go down when the girls finally became eighteen. All he had to do was stand back and watch, because patience was something he had.


	4. French Accents and Fake Politeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Google Translate, really. I have no other source for le French.
> 
> Accents, woo.

 

Damien wasn’t the only new kid, it seemed. Alice and Kenny were in the midst of exchanging text messages when another transfer stepped into the classroom.

 

He looked tired, from the bags under his eyes. Tired and irritable. His brown hair was unkempt and sticking out at all sides and his dark eyes were unfocused. Alice wasn’t paying attention to his presence, until she let out a giggle at one of Kenny’s texts. Suddenly those unfocused eyes were on her, the boy straightening up and looking intently at Alice. Kenny noticed the stare, glaring slightly at him and nudging his girlfriend to get her attention.

 

No one remembered who Christophe was, it seemed. He preferred that no one remembered him, it made his job easier. He thought about his former existence, grimacing at the short memory and hoping that his mission would be better this time around. The last thing he wanted was to be killed again by damn attack dogs, those fucking monsters.

 

Alice finally regarded him, and Christophe met her eyes. He studied her likeness, thinking. She looked too human to be the spawn of Satan, she looked too…innocent. Though, one look at her boyfriend told him that she was anything but naive, if she was getting in bed with that whore. Christophe smirked to himself, chuckling aloud. That damn Kenny McCormick, the kid was the reason he was there, back at fucking South Park. Because he was fucking around with God’s plan and fucking God didn’t enjoy anyone fucking around with his fucking plan. God was a fucking asshole, in that aspect.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a woman at the door, everyone’s attention turning to that woman. She looked like an alcoholic who masturbated with vegetables.

 

“Kenny McCormick?” Her focus zeroed in onto the blonde sitting in the back. He straightened up when his name was called, exchanging questioning glances with Alice.

 

“Sup?” He asked, pulling on a charming grin.

 

“The councilor wishes to see you.” She said then, summoning him to the door.

 

Alice let out a whistle, “Everyone wants that ass.” She commented, making Christophe grimace when Kenny and a select few students laughed. Kenny got up and gave his girlfriend a wink and finger guns, heading towards the woman to leave the room.

 

“Take McCormick’s seat.” The teacher finally said to Christophe, looking unamused, “He’s not returning soon.” He muttered.

 

Christophe nodded, returning to fit his stare on Alice as he went over to take Kenny’s seat.

 

Alice attempted a smile his way, despite his intent gaze, “So, your name’s Christophe.” She said quietly, “Any last name?”

 

He went still, looking away suddenly and letting out a grunt. “Eet doesn’t matter.” He said then.

 

Alice nodded slowly, thinking about it. “I guess not…” She mumbled awkwardly, turning away for a moment before turning back at him with a bright smile, “Hey, would you like me to take you around the school? Since you’re new here and all…”

 

Christophe quirked a brow in her direction, “You’re too friendly to zomeone you just met.” He stated.

 

Alice grinned, “Can’t help it, I’m radiating my boyfriend’s residual charm.” She chuckled then, “You’re not used to a friendly face?”

 

“Zhere’s far too many friendly faces where I come from.” He said irritably, upset that he was without a cigarette. “Fine, I’ll accept your offer,” He said then, looking at her again. “If you get me a pack of cigarettes.”

 

That made Alice laugh again, “Alright, I know just where to get a pack from.” She winked playfully.

 

* * *

 

Kenny shifted the weight between his feet as he waited outside the councilors office, his hands flicking around the screen to his iPhone while he played a game. He stopped suddenly when the door opened, shoving the phone into his pockets and pulling on a smile.

 

“I hope you weren’t waiting long, Mr. McCormick.” The councilor said apologetically, smiling at him.

 

Kenny shrugged, “Not really.” He answered, heading into the room and sitting in the chair. “So, what’s going on?”

 

The woman shut the door, returning to her desk and pulling open a thick file folder. “I’ve been going through everyone’s requirements to graduate and I believe you’re the only student in your year that fails to meet those requirements, Mr. McCormick.”

 

Kenny’s smile faltered, “Gee, right off the bat, huh?” He frowned eventually, “How many days have I missed?”

 

The woman sighed, “It’s not just the missing days, Mr. McCormick, but for now I need to inform you that you cannot miss any more school days, period. Other than that, I’m afraid your grades aren’t even close to meeting the standards for graduation. Mr. McCormick, what are your plans after high school?” She questioned seriously.

 

Kenny laughed hesitantly, “Well, it’s not really college, I can tell you that much. I can work well with my hands, I’ve been thinking about a car mechanic or a contractor…”

 

She pursed her lips at that, taking in the information. “Well, I’ve considered ways to help you graduate with your classmates, and the only option I have is assigning you a tutor to help you with all of your important subjects. I have few students who are well versed all around that are willing to help their classmate out.”

 

Kenny thought about that, immediately thinking of Kyle but those thoughts slowly formed into Alice, who he knew was smart. He could imagine those tutoring sessions, immediately withdrawing those sudden thoughts because it wouldn’t be good to get a boner in the councilors office. “Yeah, sure. I know a couple people. Can I request a specific tutor?”

 

The counselor looked at him with a skeptical eye. “I’ve already got one lined up already, she’s looking forward to tutoring you.” She said then.

 

Kenny was getting excited, straightening himself out and grinning, his choices were narrowed down when the councilor mentioned ‘she’. If it wasn’t Kyle, then…

 

There was a knock at the door, and the woman smiled, “That would be Miss Horowitz now.” She said then.

 

Kenny looked happy, turning back as the woman went to open the door. Though, when Kenny saw Elizabeth standing at the door, all his fantasies dissolved away and an ugly feeling bubbled into his gut. “Elizabeth?” He choked out.

 

“Kenny.” She said flatly, not looking too happy at his presence.

 

The counselor smiled, “Good, you both know each other.” She looked happy, but for what, neither of them knew. Kenny looked back at the woman questioningly, and then back at Elizabeth. Suddenly Elizabeth had a forced smile, radiating some kind of false positivity towards the woman. “Liz?” He questioned, weirded out by her change in demeanor.

 

“If you both know each other then I won’t have to introduce you.” The woman commented, going back to her desk. Elizabeth nodded, slipping into the seat next to Kenny.

 

“He dates my sister, we know each other well.” She sounded eerily cheerful, which further confused the blond. What the fuck was happening?

 

“Then you two won’t have any problems with getting along,” The councilor smiled, “Thank you for accepting my offer, Elizabeth.” She continued, reaching over to shake the girl’s hand.

 

“Anything for you, Mrs. Simpson. I won’t have to wait long on the recommendation, then, would I? My college application is ready to go.”

 

Realization dawned on his face then, and he looked at Elizabeth slyly. She was doing this for a recommendation letter, of fucking course.

 

“Have you applied anywhere other than Yale, Elizabeth?” She asked in a friendlier voice than what she’d been using with Kenny, even using the girl’s first name. “I still think you could use a fall-back college just in case it doesn’t work out.”

 

Elizabeth let out a good natured chuckle, “Oh no, Mrs. Simpson, I’m very sure about my acceptance to Yale, and while I’ll take Harvard into consideration, I don’t think I’ll need to.”

 

Kenny cleared his throat as the two continued to talk, growing agitated. “Ahem.” He finally said aloud, interrupting the two of them, “Are we done here, or do you still need me for anything?”

 

Mrs. Simpson went back into her formalities, casting her eyes on Kenny. “I trust Elizabeth to get you back on track for Graduation, Mr. McCormick. If there’s any kind of problem, feel free to come to me.”

 

Before Kenny could answer, Elizabeth spoke up, “Oh no, there won’t be any problems. Kenneth is in good hands.” She said happily, which made Kenny roll his eyes as he got up to leave.

 

Fucking terrific, he thought.

* * *

 

 

Christophe kept a lookout as Alice dug into her sister’s car, having a spare key to get it open. She grinned at the sight of a full pack of cigarettes in the glove box, grabbing it and holding it up for him. “Found it.” She said merrily.

 

The brunette snatched the hard box greedily, immediately unwrapping it and taking one out. He pressed the stick close to his nose to inhale the scent of tobacco, nodding to something he only knew about and putting the stick to his lips.

 

Alice stood upright and noticed he was looking at her expectantly. She smirked playfully and held up a lighter in front of him, but when he reached to take it she yanked it back over her head. “Say please.”

 

Christophe glared at her, “Fuck off, you teasing cunt.” He spat out.

 

The reaction made her laugh, and she held it teasingly over his head, “Someone’s suffering withdrawal.” She chided, finally letting him grab for it. She watched him with amusement, leaning against the car as he took a soothing drag of the cigarette and sighed. “Looks like you haven’t had one in a while, you’re treating it like a long lost lover.” She mused.

 

“Cigarettes are zhe only loves in my life.” He said harshly, “Zhey’re loyal, unlike two-faced bitches zhat spread zheir legs for anyzhing with a dick.”

 

“Harsh.” She grinned, “I love the accent, by the way. You bleed French.”

 

Christophe glared at her again, “Êtes-vous sarcastique, petit chatte?”

 

Whatever he said went over her head, which was a good thing possibly. Instead of answering him she snatched away his cigarette to take a drag on it.

 

“I wouldn’t do zhat again,” The boy said warningly, “Lest you want your fingers broken.”

 

Again, she laughed. She always laughed at his words, and it annoyed him. Was she too fucking happy or just completely retarded? She was dating McCormick, so it could be the latter. To think, he had to get closer to this girl, which was something he wasn’t looking forward to at all. He loathed stupidity, and she almost screamed it.

 

Alice busied herself in rummaging through her sister’s car, pocketing a twenty she found between the car seats and making a face when she discovered a half-eaten greasy burger below the passengers seat. “Fucking gross, Cartman.” She tossed it out, gagging.

 

“Why are you going through Liz’s car you dirty hippy?” Speak of the devil.

 

Alice straightened up, and Christophe sucked in on the cancer stick, expertly blowing out the smoke when Eric got close enough and causing the boy to cough and hack. “Motherfucker!”

 

Alice giggled at the action, “I’m looting the car, fatso, please don’t leave your moldy food under the seats.”

 

Eric narrowed his eyes, reaching over to slam the door. “As long as I’m with Liz, this car is off limits to you and your po’ boyfriend.” He ranted, “The last thing I want is the two of you fucking in the backseat.”

 

Alice cleared her throat, “That was _one_ time!”

 

Christophe quirked a brow in her direction, saying nothing, but Eric was studying the other boy already, glancing at Alice thoughtfully. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He folded his arms, stepping up towards Alice, “How many times do you have to cheat on Kinny, hasn’t he suffered enough?”

 

Alice narrowed her eyes immediately, offended. “Just because I’m alone with another guy doesn’t mean I’m fucking him, you fat asshole.” She gestured to Christophe. “I’m showing him around the school!”

 

Eric thought about it, studying him. “Another fucking new kid? Where’s this fucker from, bumfuck Egypt?”

 

“Eet’s none of your business you fat piece of shit.” Christophe spoke up, irritated.

 

Eric snorted, “Oh great, a fucking French douchebag.”

 

The brunette’s eye twitched, “Watch eet.” He warned.

 

Alice reached over to lay a hand on Christophe’s shoulder, “No, he’s only going to bait you.” She said quietly, “Let me show you where everyone smokes.”

 

“Keep your dick in your pants, Frenchie.” Eric said as Alice pulled him away, “Alice might just give you a rub and tug when no one’s looking.”

 

Christophe managed to hold Alice back before she lunged at him, settling for giving him the finger.

 

Eric only grinned to himself, leaning against the car and waiting for his girlfriend. It wasn’t a long wait, the girl coming out looking frazzled. She was digging around in her purse, pulling out her own cigarette. Eric decided to ignore that, more concerned at how stressed she looked. “What happened? Do I need to kick Damien in the nuts?” He asked.

 

Elizabeth inhaled on her stick as soon as she lit it, turning away to exhale and groaning. “I found out who I have to tutor for my recommendation letter.” She flicked some ashes off and moved to lean against the larger boy. “Fucking Kenny McCormick.” She breathed.

 

Eric didn’t really laugh, although it was tempting. He rubbed her back consolingly, “He’s a fucking lost cause, Liz. McCormick’s going to end up working at the Exxon downtown anyway, who the fuck cares if he graduates or not?”

 

She grimaced at his blunt words, pursing her lips together. “I have to do this, Eric.” She said, “If I can get Kenny McCormick to graduate then I’ll get a shining recommendation for my application.If I can actually survive putting up with him for a year, then I’ll be able to take on anything.” She leaned back to look into his eyes. “I’ll be cutting the wire a little too close, but it’ll be worth it.”

 

Eric sighed, reaching up to run his hand through her hair, “You’re a masochist, woman. Tutoring Kinny is going to kill you, and I’ll be sent to prison because I’m going to murder him in retaliation.”

 

She managed a chuckle then, quirking her lips up slightly, “At least I know that I’ll be avenged.”

 

Eric grinned and leaned in to kiss her, still aware of the burning carcinogen stick in her hand. “Put that out and let’s go.” He said lowly.

 

Elizabeth stepped back to take one last drag before dropping it, shoving her heel over the cig and putting it out. “Kenny’s coming over to the house after he donates his time in detention, so we have two hours to ourselves.” She said with a small grin.

 

Eric snorted in amusement, “Is your father still at work?”

 

“The house will be empty for quite a while.” She moved to kiss him again, finally parting from his side to get to the driver’s seat. After Eric buckled in she pulled out of the parking lot. One thing was on their minds, and Eric kept his hand firm on her thigh for the whole drive. It only moved when Elizabeth slowed to a stop near the house, the girl looking perplexed at the sight of her father’s car in the driveway. “He shouldn’t be home at this time.” She said softly.

 

Eric looked disappointed at the turn of events, slumping against the seat he was in and waiting for his girlfriend to park the car. “We can always go up to my room.” He offered as he unbuckled himself.

 

Elizabeth was already sliding out of the driver’s seat, “Hold on.” She said worriedly, her face full of concern as she made her way to the door. She expected Eric to go to his house immediately, but he didn’t. She managed a smile when he slipped his hand around her own in a show of support. Elizabeth proceeded to open the door to her house, leading Eric in carefully. “Dad?”

 

“Liz.” Richard was on the couch, seemingly waiting for his daughters to come home. At the sight of Eric at her side he looked uncertain, moving to get to his feet. “Eric, young man. I’ve been meaning to speak with you.”

 

Elizabeth was tense, watching her father wearily. Richard was never a supporter of their relationship, no, he made it clear that he hated Eric and hadn’t forgiven him for everything he had done before they got together. She quickly looked at Eric and registered his confusion and felt his hand tighten around hers, ready to defend himself if he needed to.

 

“What is it?” Eric asked, his voice strained. He was ready for a fight, and he wasn’t going to apologize for dating Richard’s daughter.

 

Richard pressed his lips into a thin line, staring at their joined hands. “Take a seat, son.” He gestured to the couch across from his. “Elizabeth, you can go—“

 

“Anything you have to say to me, you can say with Liz here.” Eric interrupted him quickly, steeling himself as he led his girlfriend to sit on the couch.

 

Richard nodded and sat back down, “Alright.” He looked thoughtful, choosing his words carefully. “Eric, I’d like to know if your intentions towards my daughter are pure.”

 

Eric kept his eyes on Richard, taking in the question and mulling it over. “To be honest, Mr. Horowitz, pure is in the eye of the beholder.”

 

Elizabeth forced herself to keep quiet, glaring slightly at Eric.

 

“I don’t intend to harm her, if that’s what you mean.” He said then.

 

Richard took in the words, thinking to himself. The silence between them was full of tension. “You can see why I don’t agree to you dating my daughter, Eric. Given your track record with her, I can’t understand why a boy that was once filled with hate is suddenly in love. As a father, it leads me to worry, it makes me skeptical of your true intentions. It also makes me hesitant, son.”

 

Eric kept his fingers laced with Elizabeth’s, putting his other hand over hers in a comforting gesture. “I understand where you come from, Mr. Horowitz. You’re a father, you want nothing but the best for your daughter. You want to make sure she won’t be used or thrown away, you want her integrity to remain in tact.” Eric said seriously, “Yes, at first, I hated your daughter. I also admit to being obsessed with her, lustful in fact. I was confused at the time, because I’ve never felt such feelings towards a girl like her. You see, I’m not that popular with the girls, I’ve had a girlfriend in the past, but our relationship wasn’t a relationship at all. We were blind, you see, and I ended up warping her to something I both wanted and despised. Elizabeth is different, Mr. Horowitz. She’s a strong-willed woman that doesn’t take any shit from anyone, she challenges me intellectually and knows how to fight. She refuses to bend to just anyone, and that kind of strength is…admirable. I may have been obsessed with her at first, but it’s changed. I see her as a woman that demands respect, someone who deserves nothing but the best, and I intend to give her nothing less than what she deserves.”

 

Elizabeth didn’t realize she was holding her breath, quickly releasing it and watching her boyfriend in an entirely new light.

 

Richard didn’t give any indication of his reaction, tiredly watching Eric and nodding at the words. “Do you love her, Eric?” He asked then, throwing the room in total silence.

 

“Dad…” Elizabeth spoke up, but Eric squeezed her hand. She fell quiet and looked at him curiously. Eric was smiling, looking at her with his chocolate brown eyes.

 

“After everything we’ve been though, I think I do.” He said quietly, not saying anything when Elizabeth’s breath caught. She suddenly realized she had tears in her eyes, wiping them away quickly.

 

That seemed to make Richard let out a sigh of relief, and he finally smiled. “Then, I have no reason to keep you two apart.” He said then, “I want you to take care of Elizabeth, son.”

 

The way Richard said it sounded worrisome, and Elizabeth leaned forward, “Dad, is everything okay?”

 

The man gave her a reassuring smile, “Everything’s fine, Liz. I just want to know you’re in good hands.”

 

“Did you go to work today?” She questioned, still worried. “You never miss a day of work, dad, it’s unlike you.”

 

Richard chuckled, “Good to know that my daughter worries about this poor old man.” He joked, “I’m perfectly fine, my Liz. When will your sister come home?”

 

Eric moved to rub Elizabeth’s back, because she looked so bothered at her father’s calm. She fought down the urge to argue with her father and smiled slightly, “She’s waiting for Kenny to come out of detention. They always do that, dad.”

 

Richard nodded in understanding, “I hope to see Kenny soon, then…” He pulled on a smile, “I’m such a lucky father.” He said tiredly.

 

“You didn’t answer my question, dad.” Elizabeth tried again, laying her hand on Eric’s leg for support. “What happened to work?”

 

“Oh, I’ve decided to pull in my vacation days.” He said calmly, “I wanted to spend time with my girls before they graduate.”

 

Something about that answer didn’t sit right with Elizabeth, but she didn’t press the subject. She could feel Eric’s hand on her shoulder and finally tore her eyes from Richard and looked over to her boyfriend, offering him a smile when he silently questioned her state.

 

“I’m going to go to the store and get us something for dinner.” Richard said then, alerting Elizabeth as he finally stood.

 

“Dad…” She frowned, “You don’t cook.”

 

The tired man smiled reassuringly at her, “Any time’s a good time to learn, dear.” He looked towards Eric afterward, “Feel free to stay for dinner, son.” He said kindly.

 

Eric slowly nodded, still watching Elizabeth, “Alright…” He waited until Richard was gone to actually pull Elizabeth into a soothing hug.

 

Elizabeth breathed shakily, “He’s not right, Eric… Dad never misses work, Dad—“

 

“Shh,” Eric moved to kiss her, “It’s probably some sort of mid-life crisis thing, Liz. Nothing to worry about.”

 

She nodded numbly, standing up finally and pulling him along. “I hope so.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he's calling her "Little Cunt."
> 
> Obvious reasons.


	5. Peer Pressure

There was something weird about the French boy that insisted on keeping her company, but Alice didn’t seem to mind it. Christophe was a breath of fresh air and she missed having a friend to talk to. Butters wasn’t around anymore and Wendy was on the warpath over whoever Stan was cheating on her with, not that she knew anything yet. Paranoia ran high with all the girls because of it, and Alice had to distance herself from the pack or Wendy would be pointing fingers her way like she did with Bebe. And Lola, and Jennie, and Millie, and Sally… Wendy wasn’t afraid of throwing suspicion on her friends, and she knew it would be a matter of time before Wendy assumed Alice was one of the deceiving two-faced whores who was sleeping with Stan. The only girl out of Wendy’s crosshairs was Elizabeth, because after she came out and told the girls her relationship with Eric Cartman, she had been ousted from the popular girls’ table all-together. No one wanted to deal with the one girl who had the balls to admit they were having sex with Cartman, and it further proved to Alice that her girlfriends were like a pack of dogs.

 

So she put up with Christophe, and the boy’s questionable ethics and the small moments he said something in his own native French which she assumed was a veiled insult of some kind. She didn’t really have any other choice in the matter, and like hell was she going to end up seeing the popular girls behind Wendy’s back like a bitch.

 

Alice was grateful for her boyfriend, mostly because he understood how the popular girls worked and appreciated her distancing herself from their drama. That and when he had detention she was given full access to his truck, to be driven under the rule that she’d pay for his gas when it was needed. It wasn’t hard to drive stick shift, after at least fifteen wrongful attempts.

 

She pulled the orange 1969 Ford F-100 into park in front of the lone apartment complex, grinning at a stricken-looking Christophe as he eyed her accusingly.

 

“You drive like a crazy woman.” He finally spoke up, itching for another cigarette. It would be his fourth one this afternoon.

 

Alice didn’t really mind, chuckling in understanding. “Yeah, I get that.” She acted prideful from the comment, actually. “You said you wanted a full tour of South Park, you just didn’t say if you wanted to take it slow.”

 

Christophe glared at her, “You mean, there was a SLOW TOUR? Mon Dieu, tu es la femme la plus folle que j'ai jamais rencontrée!” He shouted.

 

Alice didn’t flinch at the way he was ranting, actually giggling. The reaction only further pissed him off, the boy climbing out of the truck and slamming the door. He needed time to breathe and recollect himself before attempting anything with this insane girl. He flipped her off in a fluid motion, turning to return to his apartment.

 

“I’ll text you.” Alice said cheerfully, grinning as she pulled into first gear and drove off with a whistle. She seemed happy with herself, stopping the truck at Tweak Bros quickly after leaving the apartment complex. Kenny would be out of detention in fifteen minutes and then from there it was another two hours of grueling work when Elizabeth began to tutor him, so he was going to need at least three shots of espresso to help him.

 

Tweek pulled on a hesitant smile at her presence, “Hey Alice,” He greeted her easily now, less skittish than a few months ago. Even if Craig still hated her, Tweek was starting to warm up to the girl. “Was that you going eighty down the street or was that me?” He questioned.

 

Alice beamed at the comment, “I was giving a new kid my fast tour through South Park. It was pretty fun.”

 

Tweek’s eye twitched just slightly, “A-are you sure you should do that? What about the cops?”

 

Alice remembered the cops well, all her encounters with them, how she tased one of them during Homecoming last year, but that blemish on her record was one she wore with pride. She didn’t bat an eyelash at his questioning, still grinning. “I made sure not to get caught, Tweekers.” She winked playfully, gesturing to the truck outside, “I installed a CB Radio in Kenny’s truck and I made sure to check police scanners regularly.”

 

Tweek’s reaction to that wasn’t a good one, his eye twitching a couple more times. “W-what do you want to order, Alice?” He asked then, needing to distract himself.

 

Alice returned to the school with two large caramel macchiatos, one with three extra shots of expresso and an extra pump of syrup. Kenny was already at the parking lot, grinning as she pulled up. “I smell something sweet.” He hummed, getting into the passenger’s seat and hovering his hand over the cup. Alice giggled and pulled his hand to the second cup for him to take, watching him take a good sip of it before starting the truck back up.

 

“Hope you’re ready for Hell.” Alice said teasingly, “Liz doesn’t play around.”

 

The sweet coffee was no match for the reality of the situation, that Kenny was forced to spend time with Elizabeth Horowitz for two hours after school, detention or not. He looked at his girlfriend pleadingly, “Do I get anything for surviving this? I study better with incentive, babe.”

 

Alice smirked, “I have nothing to offer you that you haven’t seen, Kenny. Although…” She thought about it, turning a corner quickly. “How about a lap dance for every test passed?”

 

“God I wish you were the one tutoring me.” He breathed, “Imagine that, Al. You could wear that skimpy schoolgirl uniform,” He stopped himself quickly, not needing to enter two hours of Hell with a boner. He hated having to stop those boners, as an erection lost was a horrible fate worse than death. “Maybe…you could—“

 

“Ah—“ Alice shook her head, “Sorry babe, I can’t help you. Liz is a major control freak and if I try to shimmy myself in on your sessions then she’s going to take out my other eye and I’ll be left blind. You don’t want me blind, Ken.” She chided.

 

Kenny slumped against the seat, whining. “This sucks.” He sighed, nursing the drink in his hands. When Alice turned the corner again to get on her street he could actually feel the cold, but it wasn’t the weather he was feeling, it was the icy grip of death that was taunting him, suggesting he could get out another way. All he had to do was leap out of the moving truck.

 

“No dying.” Alice said over his tempting thoughts, erasing them from his mind. “She won’t take your death as an excuse.”

 

Kenny groaned, looking at the house now and swallowing thickly. “I mean, I’ve actually been to Hell…how bad could this be?” He said to himself.

 

* * *

 

It was worse than actual Hell. At least in Hell, he didn’t have to adhere to strict rules and be whacked with a book if he started to space out. Hell, even with the torture, the heat, and the sharp knife wielding demons, was exponentially better than studying under the guidance of Elizabeth Horowitz, who actually put Satan to shame. No wonder Damien liked her, he thought sourly.

 

The only saving grace was her father, Richard managing to come between the two at times to keep his daughter from becoming too harsh with him. He had a new found respect for the old man, smiling at him when he interrupted their session with a cup of cot cocoa for Kenny.

 

“Dinner’s almost ready, Liz. Why don’t you give the boy a rest?” He said calmly.

 

Elizabeth didn’t look ready to stop, but from how stressed out she looked, it took the presence of her boyfriend to successfully ease her away from the situation. Kenny never thought there would be a day when he was thankful for Eric Cartman, but there he was.

 

Kenny took a sip of the drink, smiling at Richard as Eric led Elizabeth up the stairs for a moment of consoling, “Thanks, Pops.”

 

Richard moved to sit down next to Kenny, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be afraid of Liz, she’s only trying to do right by you.” He said kindly. “Son, I hope you know how much you mean to this old man.”

 

Kenny quirked a brow, “Is this about that first born I’m supposed to give you?”

 

Richard managed a tired laugh, “I mean it, Ken. You’ve saved my daughters lives, both of them. I want you to know that you’re already part of the family.”

 

“Are you dying, Pops?” Kenny asked, quirking his lips up amusedly.

 

Richard didn’t answer that right away, falling quiet for a moment before switching the subject, “I’m happy you’re with Alice. She loves you, son. I want you to keep making her smile, no matter what happens.”

 

Something about that didn’t sit right with Kenny, having a good experience with death a number of times to suspect his words. “Pops, is there something going on?” He pressed.

 

Richard thought about it, slowly shaking his head. “The pot roast is nearly done.” He said then, getting back up and leaving the room. Kenny’s eyes followed Richard, feeling something nagging at his gut.

* * *

 

 

It was the only thing that kept him coming back, the fact that Elizabeth and Alice’s father was at home while he was over there. Richard kept Elizabeth in line, and away from the sharp objects. He also began to look forward towards Richard’s dinners, having been invited for each one every time he came over. Richard really did treat him like he was part of the family, and insisted on having Karen and Carol over someday.

 

The only one that wasn’t dealing well with Richard’s sudden change was Elizabeth, who was used to her father working at all hours to help others. No one understood what she meant by it, her boyfriend especially trying to reason with Elizabeth and backing up the theory of him being on a midlife crisis. It would successfully stop her from worrying, but not as much as Kenny could see.

 

Kenny gradually began to see a different side to Elizabeth because of Richard’s presence. How she wasn’t just an overbearing force that scared other people, but a more sensitive girl that had a big heart and worried for her family. Their after-school sessions began to feel less hostile after the second week, and after Kenny successfully aced his Biology test, he never expected Elizabeth to actually compliment him.

 

That day was the strangest one, in Kenny’s mind.

 

The first strange part about the day was Alice’s sudden friendship with the French guy, Christophe. He couldn’t see it, really, how someone like him was interested in befriending his girlfriend. He insulted her more than not, and while he didn’t know French, he was suspicious about the nickname he gave her. But then, Alice was a charismatic girl that could befriend just about anyone, even _Stan_ liked her. Cartman and Craig certainly didn’t, but they never counted.

 

The second strange part of the day was the Biology test itself. In his history in dealing with tests and quizzes, his knowledge of the past events leading up to it always varied. He actually never expected to be prepared for the test, to actually sit there and read the questions and actually understand where they were leading to. It wasn’t even the easy kind of test where you pick the best out of four, it was a full-on essay test where he used to bullshit his way through the entire thing. But there he was, deep in concentration and actually giving out proper facts and definitions. Elizabeth’s teaching methods actually got somewhere!

 

It was a trippy experience, to say the least.

 

“To think you didn’t need to be on drugs to experience that.” Alice had commented after the fact.

 

Kenny was still in shock, “I know, right? I didn’t even have to do any cheezing and suddenly BAM, I knew shit.”

 

“That’s called being smart.” Kyle mused, tapping the side of his head, “Kenny’s finally using his brain for good.”

 

“Don’t give him any ideas.” Stan teased, “He might turn out to be this fucking genius and put you and Wendy to shame.”

 

“Speaking of…” Alice looked over at Stan, smiling sweetly at him. Kenny quirked a grin, realizing what Stan just did.

 

“Uh…” Stan didn’t like Alice’s smile, at all. He switched nervous looks with Kyle, swallowing thickly. “Alice?”

 

“Tell. Her.” Alice narrowed her eyes threateningly.

 

Kenny snickered, glancing back and actually looking over towards Wendy, who was happily talking with her friends. Bebe, however, looked on edge.

 

Kyle visibly deflated, leaning in towards Stan, “Dude, maybe you should actually do it.”

 

Something happened then, a tray clattered to the floor and suddenly Wendy was on her feet, as if someone said the wrong thing. She looked directly at Stan and back at the girl who spoke, breaking into tears.

 

Alice looked angry now, “It’s wrecking her, Stan.” She pressed on, standing up.

 

Stan looked at Kyle for support but he wasn’t going to get it, sighing eventually and leaving the table. “She’s gonna rip my nuts off, you know that.” He said defensively.

 

Alice nudged him playfully, giving Stan a reassuring smile. “Not if you’re honest—“

 

“I KNEW IT!”

 

Alice and Stan stopped suddenly, looking directly at Wendy. She looked angry, face drenched in hot tears and pointing at the two of them accusingly. “I’ve been looking all over for the two-faced bitch that’s seducing my boyfriend and now I know! This is why you’ve left the group, I should have known!” She cried out.

 

Alice froze on the spot, looking at Stan quickly, “Wendy, uh,”

 

“Just come out and admit your sins, Alice!” Wendy cried.

 

Everyone was staring at them, _everyone_. Whispers erupted among the students and Kenny couldn’t fight back the laughter. He stood up and made his way over to the three, “Wends, this isn’t, Alice is with me—“

 

“Like she can’t be two timing you!” She hissed out, glaring at Kenny as she pointed directly at her, “When last summer she was cheating on you with Butters!”

 

That seemed to breathe life into Alice, and her hands turned into fists, glaring back at Wendy, “Last summer is off limits, Wendy, and it wasn’t cheating when Kenny and I broke up to begin with!” She shouted.

 

“You’re still a two-faced bitch, Alice! You didn’t even have the balls to tell Kenny that you’re fucking my boyfriend—“

 

If this couldn’t get any worse, then Stan was wrong, suddenly all the popular girls were up and standing with Wendy, Bebe at the girl’s side and glaring scathingly at Alice. “You fucking whore! To think we trusted you!” She cried out.

 

“Now wait just a fucking minute—“ Kenny started.

 

“I can’t even believe you can even defend her!” Bebe cut in, staring at Kenny, “Your girlfriend is obviously cheating on you with Stan! We see how she looks at him!“

 

“He’s whipped, obviously.” Red spoke up, folding her arms. “She has him wrapped around her little finger.”

 

Stan finally groaned, slapping his hand over his face, “Wendy…” He said aloud.

 

“What? Are you finally going to come clean?” Wendy asked hotly, “Are you finally going to tell me the truth?”

 

“You fucking lost your mind!” Stan shouted, “This is what happens with you girls, you all get an idea into your head and it grows and festers like some fucking zit until it explodes everywhere!”

 

Bebe looked horrified, “Are you calling us zits?”

 

“It’s an _analogy_!” Alice shouted out, feeling a headache coming on, “For fuck’s sake, I left the table to save my own sanity and not be brought down by this!”

 

“This has gotten too fucking crazy, Wendy. I’m done with it!” He held out his hands, sweeping them away. “I’m so fucking done, and if I _was_ seeing Alice, then at least she’s smart enough to not be a bitch about it!”

 

It was the wrong thing said in the heat of the moment, all the girls gasped and Wendy glared at Stan, stepping forward to slap him hard. Alice shoved herself between Wendy and Stan and shoved her. Wendy grunted and shoved Alice back. Alice reacted by throwing a punch at Wendy’s face, and suddenly there was a fucking fight in the middle of the cafeteria. Alice and Wendy were throwing punches and pulling hair, screaming obscenities until Kenny and Stan managed to pull them apart, dispersing the sudden crowd that was cheering for one or the other.

 

“Let me go!” Wendy hissed at Kenny, struggling against him, “I’m gonna take out her other eye!”

 

“Stan, you’re right, she’s fucking crazy.” Alice breathed out, allowing him to usher her back.

 

Wendy was about to launch at her again, but a bark of ugly laughter broke her concentration. Everyone’s attention turned to the one laughing, and suddenly Wendy was glaring at Christophe.

 

“Fucking Christ.” Stan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Do you really zhink that she’s fucking Marsh?” He was all too amused by this.

 

“Oh is she fucking you, too?” Wendy lashed out verbally, “I wouldn’t be surprised, Alice tends to fuck with all the boys she makes friends with.” Her words made someone else laugh, a different person now, her eyes falling on Eric as he sat with Elizabeth.

 

“No, no, go on. This is the best show ever!” Eric insisted, fully amused. “Alice’s is a fucking whore! This is hilarious!” He cackled.

 

Elizabeth glared at him, rolling her eyes afterward.

 

Bebe looked over at Elizabeth, smirking. “See, even her _sister_ knows she’s a whore!” She announced to everyone.

 

“No.” Elizabeth spoke up, smiling despite the attention drawn to her. “I just know not to entice someone whose actually lost her mind.”

 

“That and Alice is a whore.” Eric said again, wincing when Elizabeth punched his arm.

 

The fact that Eric was siding with Wendy sent Wendy for a loop, and she finally backed away from the girl. “This isn’t over.” She warned Alice, “We all know what you really are, Alice Horowitz. I’d keep my eyes out if I were you.”

 

Alice glared at her, “Well I’d keep my eyes out too, Wendy.” She warned, gesturing to all the girls, “All of you. If you do anything against me, and I mean _anything_ ,” She quirked her lips up in a playful grin. “I won’t feel any regret over exacting my own payback.”

 

Kenny couldn’t help but grin at his girlfriend’s words, finally leaving Wendy’s side to chuckle and hook his arms around her waist. “God you sound so sexy when you’re evil.” He whispered in her ear.

 

Lunchtime ended with most of the school thinking that Stan and Alice were having an affair.

* * *

 

Alice didn’t expect anything after school, not that she was looking for the popular girls and their threats, but she didn’t expect anyone else approaching her, either.

 

“‘Ey.” Suddenly there he was, another cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his pockets. Christophe looked at her guardedly, studying the girl in front of him.

 

Alice smiled, finally climbing down from the roof of Kenny’s truck. “Hey, you want me to drive you home?” She questioned. “Kenny has another detention.”

 

“Actually.” He began, taking a moment, “I want to go to your house.” The sentence sounded planned, as if he had been rehearsing it. “If you don’t mind.”

 

Alice wasn’t expecting that, smiling at him, however she stilled upon seeing Bebe in the distance, whispering to a couple of girls and pointing their way. Alice tried to ignore it, sitting down in the bed of the truck and hooking her arms over the ledge. “I…only if you’re not expecting anything.” She told him, smiling slightly. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t go around fucking everyone I meet.”

 

Christophe snorted in amusement, glancing back to see the girls and flipping them off. “I know zhat. Didn’t you 'ear me in zhe cafeteria? I was defending you, petite chatte.”

 

Alice seemed to smile wider because of that, “Okay, then. I have about two hours to kill, wanna see my inventions?” She asked.

 

Christophe’s brow quirked, “Inventions?”

 

Her smile turned into a grin, and she got up to jump out of the bed of the truck, “That’s right,” She said brightly, “Not everyone knows.” She climbed into the truck and slid to the other side to jostle the door open, waiting for the other boy to get in before sticking her key into the hole. “You’re in for a treat.” She giggled, buckling up.

 

“Just…don’t go…fast.” He said wearily, glaring at her. It was the only reason he was hesitant to go, she drove like a maniac.

 

Alice winked at him, “Got it.” She put the truck into first gear and drove it out the parking lot, making sure not to slam on the gas and shift it into the highest gear. She knew how to practice restraint when needed, unlike what others claimed.

 

The drive was fairly silent, broken by the radio and a pop song that seemed to grate on Christophe’s nerves, making him fumble with the controls. “American music is shit.” He hissed out.

 

Alice quirked a smile and pressed a button on the radio, offering him a full-on country song with twang included. He scowled at her, “That’s even worse!” He said angrily. She lingered on a lyric before switching the channel, the music becoming loud and full of screaming. He flipped her off then, “Shut eet off!” He shouted.

 

“Not a music lover, then.” She mused.

 

“Non, I love _good_ music. What you’ve shown me was garbage.” He corrected her.

 

Alice only chuckled knowingly, parking the truck next to her sister’s car. “I think I know something you might like.” She pulled out her phone and fiddled around with it, turning on an app and smiling.

 

What broke the tense silence was an elegant sonata from a violin playing Gavi’s Song by Lindsay Stirling. It was soft and bittersweet, but truly beautiful. Christophe seemed to still at the music he was listening to, his eyes flickering from Alice to the phone and back.

 

“Who is zhis?” He asked.

 

Alice opened the door to step out, motioning for him to follow. Christophe wanted an answer, but kept listening to the music. Alice led him to the door and opened it, turning her phone off and pointing upstairs. “My sister.” She said simply.

 

The music was fuller from the house, carrying every emotion in the bittersweet song. He stared up the steps as the song ended. “Mon dieu.” He whispered.

 

The music seemed to pick up into something happier then, and Alice laughed, finally pulling Christophe away from the stairs, “Come on, she doesn’t take well to spies.”

 

The music carried on until they were fully inside the basement, but Alice pulled out her phone again and the music was back blaring over speakers around the basement. “Feel free to compliment her after the show, she’s not used to it though. Also, beware of the fat piece of lard that claims to be her muse.” She said warningly, grinning. “I think you can take him.”

 

He frowned at that, rolling his eyes and murmuring something only he understood. “Zhe more you keep talking, zhe more stupid you sound.” He told her, finally taking a look around the spacious room. There were various items covered in tapestries, a large computer system with fifteen monitors connected side by side. He looked perplexed at how impressive the room looked, considering the source. “You did all of zhis?” He questioned.

 

“Well,” Alice began, “I also hooked up spy cameras all around the town, but that was for something else entirely.” She smiled at his incredulous stare, “Come here, this thing is the invention I wanted to show you.” She motioned him over, laughing when he looked uncertain, as if it was one giant trap to get him alone in a room with her so she could kill him and bury the body.

 

He pushed that thought aside, remembering just who this girl was. She wasn’t anywhere near malicious as he was once warned. He carefully stepped around the few items covered in tapestries, moving to a small box she was holding. “What is eet?” He questioned.

 

Alice uncovered it, grinning. “It’s my best piece so far,” She set it down on the table, “I don’t have the money to actually pay for a bionic eye, so I thought I’d try my hand at building one.”

 

He squinted, leaning forward to look at the small cybernetic eye. It was unfinished, but more impressive than he thought it was before. “Zhat is impressive.” He said honestly, still trying to comprehend that _this girl_ made that. He tore himself away from the eye, gesturing to the covered projects behind him, “Please tell me zhose aren’t weapons.” He needed to know.

 

The way Alice laughed didn’t really assure him. In fact, it was a nervous laugh that made his brow twitch. She realized how stunned he looked at that moment, holding her hands up placatingly, “Calm down, they’re not what you’re thinking, but they are weapons.” She stepped over to one of them to uncover it, “I’ve been studying on the theory of making tools for battle that are only useful to the person that owns them. Too many times you see people using an enemy’s gun to kill them, or how they try to frame a person by using the other’s fingerprints on a weapon that’s not theirs. This is just a prototype, but it’s also my introduction into Genetic Information Technology. Weapons like this that can only be used to the person it’s registered for, and cannot be used by anyone else.”

 

Christophe flinched, staring at her again with that look of incredulity. “Zhat’s actually useful. Zahat’s not complete garbage at all, you could revolutionize zhe weapon industry with zhis idea of yours. Fuck!”

 

Alice flushed slightly at his words, giggling. “Well, these are only prototypes.”

 

“You’re not a fucking imbecile!” He continued, “Holy sheet! You’re a fucking genius! Putain de merde cette fille est en fait plus intelligente que je pensais!”

 

Alice became even more embarrassed at the praise, the fact that he was _just_ realizing she wasn’t stupid going over her head. “Ah, it’s not that much. I only have three weapons at the moment, one of them reacts to fingerprint like the iPhone does, the others react to the user’s heartbeat and pulse rate.” She looked happy, sharing her secrets with someone other than Kenny, proceeding to show Christophe each weapon and telling him how they work. He still looked equally amazed and dumbfounded, making her laugh every time he lapsed into French. Eventually they ended up on the folded up futon, sharing a cigarette after Alice had re-covered all the work.

 

A thought plagued the brunette’s mind, and he watched the girl beside him. “Why did you show me all of zhis?” He questioned.

 

Alice perked her head up, mulling over the question but not taking long, “Cuz, even though you know me for like what, three weeks? You came to my defense when half the school began calling me a whore.” She explained softly, “That’s a kind of honesty that brings trust, Christophe.”

 

He nodded, inhaling on the cancer stick in thought. Honesty was a bitch, especially when his whole existence here in South Park was fabricated on a lie.


	6. Depressing Times Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: Character death.
> 
> Really, it's soul-crushing.

It began as a routine, checking in on her father in the mornings. Because even if people said nothing was wrong, she was still worried about her father’s well being. She forced herself to get up at 5AM so she could spend an hour just watching her father sleep, to make herself believe that everything wasn’t like she thought it was. The nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn’t going away, and it was giving her an ulcer from the stress. It only subsided when she laid her eyes on her father’s sleeping face, how calm and peaceful he looked when he was dreaming.

 

She should have known better than to stop worrying about it.

 

It was 5AM when she found him, hanging there. She couldn’t stare at him for more than a minute, that ulcer twisting in her gut and turning into a violent sickness that threatened to expel itself from her body. She couldn’t feel the tears, but she knew she was screaming. She was screaming so loud, or was she screaming? She didn’t know anymore.

 

Alice had heard her, she knew that much, as she heard a weak cry from behind her before the girl violently threw up on the floor and ran off. She flinched when the door slammed shut down below, and she knew she was alone now. Alone, sitting on the floor and feeling nothing. She was numb, the screaming had died off into pained whimpers.

 

In her hands was the only thing he left behind, an envelope that was addressed to her and Alice, with a stamp on the corner. She held that envelope close to her like it was the only thing that mattered, but it wasn’t. The only thing that mattered was her father, but now he was suspended in the closet with an ashen complexion.

 

Kenny came over around 7AM, because that’s when he always comes over. He comes by to sneak himself some breakfast out of their refrigerator and eat something, hang around with Alice before driving her off to school. Elizabeth heard the door open and shut, Kenny’s voice announcing his arrival. She didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t leave. No, her father needed her. She had to stay.

 

She must have made a sound, loud enough for Kenny to hear, because suddenly he was at the door, maneuvering the pool of dried vomit and stopping dead in his tracks. “Pops?” He said brokenly.

 

Elizabeth knew she was crying again, fresh tears covering the ones that already dried on her cheeks. She hugged herself and wailed, suddenly feeling strong arms wrap around her smaller frame. “Christ!” Kenny’s voice sounded strained, his hand moving to comb through her hair as he tried to console her. “Liz, hey, Liz, common, we need to go downstairs,” He said softly, panicked.

 

“I don’t want to leave him—“ She breathed, “I don’t want—“

 

“No, it’s alright, common Liz. Let’s get you up.” He worked on getting her to her feet and guiding the girl out of the room. “Liz, where’s Al?” He asked softly, “Did she—“

 

“Ran out…” Elizabeth cried brokenly.

 

Kenny uttered a curse, but he didn’t leave Elizabeth’s side, helping her out of the room and down the stairs, still talking to her in a calm voice. She barely registered that the coffee pot was on, that her father had a cup of coffee before doing what he did. She made a weak keen and finally broke down into broken sobs, her body wracking against the chair while Kenny dialed up the police.

 

* * *

 

Alice only knew that she had to run. She had to get somewhere, anywhere, far far away from what she just seen. Because it wasn’t real, this didn’t really happen. She just did not find her father dead, he was still alive, he was playing a prank. Anything sounded better than the cold truth tugging at her gut.

 

Her tears were making her vision swim, and she managed to trip, falling face first into dirty snow. She could feel it seeping into her sweatshirt, but she ignored the cold, getting up again so she can keep running. She just needed to be somewhere other than there.

 

Her feet were taking her somewhere, but she didn’t know where. She kept running until she was on the other end of town, her feet slowing to a stop at the apartment complex she knew little of. She was on autopilot, she knew that much, her brain was so much in shock that she didn’t register how cold it was outside, or the fact that she was drenched in dirty water, or how she was only wearing one slipper in two inches of snow. Her feet didn’t hurt, she couldn’t care less if they did anyway.

 

She pounded on the only door that she was familiar with, hot tears dripping from her chin and mixing with the dirt. Her legs eventually gave out and she let out a whimper, continuing to pound on the door.

 

When he answered it he wasn’t expecting to see what he saw, the brunette Frenchman staring at the crumpled and dirty form of a crying woman sitting in wet clothes. Alice looked utterly _broken_ , her green eyes watery and full of misery, like she had her dreams torn out from under her. Christophe breathed something in his native tongue and reached out to pull her up and bring her inside from the cold. It was the last thing he wanted to see, how someone who found any way to be happy could look so depressed and broken.

 

Not everyone deserved the harsh reality of life, not like this.

 

* * *

 

Eric arrived after the coroner does, stopping dead in his tracks as the covered body is wheeled out on a gurney. He feels his hands become cold and clammy at the realization of what had happened, hurrying into the house to find his girlfriend. “Liz!” He shouted, grief-stricken and sick. Kenny’s at the door to the basement, casting his tired eyes on Eric and motioning to the door. Before Eric goes in he stops and stares at Kenny like he was the cause of what just happened. “What happened?” He asks, instantly feeling defensive and protective of Elizabeth.

 

Kenny sighed, “According to the coroner, he’d been hanging there for hours. I found Liz sitting in his room, staring at him.” He can’t say Richard’s name, because if he did, it would cement the sad truth of his death into reality. “She’s curled up on Al’s futon, and she won’t come out.”

 

Eric watched Kenny’s face for any hint of a lie or a hidden secret but there isn’t any, he eventually nods and proceeds to step down into Alice’s room. Like Kenny said, Elizabeth was curled up on the futon, a blanket covering most of her body as she stared intently at a cup of coffee in her hands. Eric said nothing as he goes to her and sits at her side, waiting for Elizabeth to set the coffee down before she launches herself into his arms, breaking into a fresh bout of tears.

 

“Shh, babe. It’s okay.” He says uneasily, even though it’s not really going to be okay. It’s not going to be okay for a long time. What else could he say to comfort her? He never did this before, and both of them know it. “Actually,” He backtracks, “Screw that, it’s not okay. But I’m not going anywhere, alright? My mom’s here for you too, she loves you, babe.”

 

Elizabeth still sobs into Eric’s arms, finally speaking. Her voice sounds rough and tired, “I…can’t stay here.” She breathes. “I can’t do this, I can’t stay here, it’s not right and I—“

 

“It’s fine,” Eric whispers, rubbing circles on her back, “You can stay with me, Liz. Mom won’t mind.”

 

Elizabeth’s face is twisted in guilt, “You…you won’t…you won’t want me…” She whispered. “Not after…”

 

“Not after what?” Eric asked, staring at her oddly, “Why are you—?” He hears the crumple of paper in her hands and looks down, seeing a piece of paper that looks wrinkled. Elizabeth recoils when he sees it but forces herself to show it to him, thinking nothing but the worst of the situation.

 

“You have to read it.” She whispered, devastated over unknown results.

 

Eric nodded slowly, taking the paper into his hands. It looked like a suicide note, and it finally struck him that these were Richard’s last words.

 

_My loving daughters._

 

_I wasn’t always the best father, I let work take up my time and forgot many things, birthdays, anniversaries, other holidays in general. You two never seemed to complain, however. You loved me regardless of my faults, and for that I thank you. I hope you forgive me for this one last transgression, however. The guilt is tearing me up inside, as I write you one last time. Before you ask, it isn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself for my death. It’s been a long time coming, because the pain is overwhelming and I just cannot stand it anymore._

 

_I need to tell you the truth, how in fact I’m not really your father. In every sense of the word, I am, but not in a biological way. Your real father is the reason for my pain, and how it festered into unbearable agony these last few months. I had to leave work for the sake of my patients, because I could not trust myself to care for them the way I used to. There’s no other way to say it, so I’m just going to say it. Your real father is Satan. As you remember, your mother was in the Cult of Satan when she got her curse, she got it because she left him for me. My death at this point really wouldn’t have mattered, as of your eighteenth birthday, you two will fully come into your inheritance. I hope that it doesn’t change you, as I did my best to raise you both right._

 

_I should warn you, be on the lookout for your brother. Yes, you have a brother. His name is Damien. If I’m correct, you three should know each other already. He knows more about your inheritance than I do, and yes, that’s why he hated me. He believes that I stole Charlotte away from his father, your father, but she loved me out of her own volition._

 

_I love both of you, demon blood or not. You will always be my children, no matter what. Please don’t cry too hard over my death, because it’s freeing me from my pain. I know you two already have someone in your lives that will take care of you better than I have. Don’t hide the truth from them, because they deserve that much._

 

Eric had to re-read the letter, his heart pounding in his chest. After the second time he re-read the last part, looking over at Elizabeth for the fifth time and noticing that she was cowering. He frowned at that, how she was actually expecting a violent backlash, hoping he wouldn’t break her more than she already was.

 

He let the letter fall away, gathering a steady breath. He knew his hands were shaking, and now he realized just _why_ she was burning up inside the church. The memory of that made him chuckle, recalling how she claimed to be allergic to church when it was something even worse.

 

He reached over to pull her to him, studying her features and smiling when she looked stunned at the reaction. “I fucking love you, Liz. You know that.” He said reassuringly, kissing her before she could start crying again.

 

Elizabeth did anyway, kissing him between whimpers as the tears fell from her face. She hooked her arms around Eric’s neck and held on desperately, managing a weak smile despite the circumstances.

 

Outside the basement Kenny was worried. Alice had just plain run away without a word, but the pool of vomit on the carpet told him everything he needed to know. He knew all about the confession, worried about Alice because he knew she didn’t know. From the way she wasn’t answering her phone meant that she was still in shock. He didn’t stop, however, because sooner or later that fucking ringtone he set would drive her nuts enough to answer his call.

 

He just didn’t really expect someone else to answer the phone.

 

_“Oui?”_

 

Kenny fixed a glare at the door in front of him. _French_. “Where’s Al?” He asked.

 

 _“Taking a shower.”_ The reply was simple, but it just pushed Kenny’s buttons the wrong way. He tried to remain calm, given the circumstances, despite the new rumor in school questioning his girlfriend’s devotion to him.

 

“I need to talk to Alice.” Kenny said stiffly, his free hand flexing into a fist.

 

 _“I’m afraid she’s busy.”_ His tone sounded sarcastic now, and suddenly Kenny was met with silence. The fucker hung up on him!

 

“DAMNIT!” Kenny did his best not to throw his own phone, because after two years that phone had been through enough. He kicked the wall hard enough for the cops to look in his direction, mumbling something to themselves. Kenny ignored them, sucking in air through his clenched teeth and attempting to count to ten.

* * *

 

 

Christophe didn’t really want to do that, truly. Given the situation of why she was over there to begin with, it was a dick move. However, his whole existence in South Park to begin with was to put a wedge between the two of them for the sake of God’s fucking plan. Fuck God, really. Mostly because he was doing God’s fucking dirty work, and given his timing, he should have been working at doing this three weeks ago. He hated time constraints and deadlines, the pressure only made him want to smoke another cigarette. So he had one, standing on the balcony of the apartment he was temporarily living in while the girl he’d been assigned to watch over was cleaning the filth out of her hair.

 

At least she had stopped crying, hearing her wailing in the shower did nothing but churn guilt into his gut over what he had to do. The timing of all of this had to be the biggest bitch of the mission, how suddenly her father had to hang himself for some unknown reason. He had to continue the mission, and he loathed being put into this position.

 

Alice emerged from the shower in only the towel she was given, looking dreadful. Her eyes lingered on the room, finally taking in how simplistic it looked, as if no one really lived inside of it. She paid that part no mind, not really in the mood to dissect the living arrangements of the French transfer. She slowly moved to the sad looking excuse for a futon bed and sat on it, still combing her fingers through her damp hair. When it was loose, it fell to her waist, but it was a bitch to deal with. It was the main reason why she braided it up, to get it out of the way.

 

She couldn’t stop thinking about that, how bothersome her hair was. It was suddenly the only thing in her mind, and she hated it. She felt her fingers run into a tangle, frowning as she tugged downwards, harder, feeling the hair snap and give to her fingers. That seemed to be the last straw, and she got up to make her way to the kitchenette, her hands sorting through the drawers and her eyes looking around for the right utensil. Eventually she found it, her hands strangely steady when she flexed the scissors open and shut. A satisfied smile met her lips and she instantly grabbed for her hair and began to cut through it.

 

Something wasn’t right. Christophe knew that much as he stepped back into the apartment, he heard cutting. His eyes narrowed in suspicion while he followed the sound, the cigarette in his mouth falling out when he stepped into the kitchen. “What zhe fuck!” He darted over to her, to wrench the scissors from her hand. “Stop zhat!” He cursed as she fought him.

 

“I know what I’m doing!” She cried out, trying to reach for them when he held the blades out of her reach.

 

“You’re not in zhe right emotional state to do anyzhing!” He shouted in return, tossing them back and ignoring their clatter to grab her shoulders, walking her away from the mess of hair on the floor. “Sit down, right now.” He said firmly, shoving her back on the futon.

 

It was a sight, Alice’s hair having been cut halfway short while the rest was long and down to her chest, it made her look worse, like how she actually felt about the situation. He sighed and sat next to her, taking her hand to squeeze it comfortingly while she stayed silent like a child who just got in trouble for writing on the wall with a sharpie.

 

“You’re going zhrough a great loss.” He began, “I understand zhat much. Zhough, being rash and lashing out like ‘ow you are doing will not bring your fazher back.”

 

Alice looked down at the floor, “It…it was just so annoying now.” She said quietly.

 

“I understand grief, petite chatte.” Christophe said calmly, “You suddenly feel like you want control of somezhing, do a drastic zhing, no matter what eet is.”

 

The girl sniffed, a tear trickling down her face. “I…I don’t know if I can do this.” She said brokenly, “How—I can’t imagine going back, and just pretending like everything’s okay!” She looked over at him, “I can’t—“

 

“Shh.” He interrupted her, “Zhinking right now isn’t something you need to do. Mourn.” He instructed, “Mourn the loss of your fazher. Cry, shed all the tears you need to until you feel better. It may not ‘appen, but somewhere along zhe way you’ll stop.”

 

Alice fell quiet at that, pulling on something similar to a smile, but it never reached her eyes. “You’re a good friend, Christophe.” She whispered, leaning into him. She felt cold now, needing to feel some kind of warmth.

 

He snorted in amusement and reached over to pat her head, “Maybe.” He replied. Both of them fell into an agreed silence, and Alice watched him, tearing her eyes away only to think of something. She inched herself closer to him, a sudden emotion rolling over her.

 

He could have let it happen, like planned, taken advantage of her hour of need and drove a bigger wedge between her and her boyfriend, but with his face inches from hers his conscience crept up on him, and suddenly he chose not to go through with it. Instead of kissing her, he gently shoved her away, cursing God and his fucking mission. God’s plan or not, he wasn’t going to throw away his dignity for a pair of wings.

 

“Fuck you, you omnipotent piece of sheet!” He glared at the ceiling, at God, “I’m better zhan zhis!”

 

Alice recoiled, watching him start a verbal fight with the ceiling and continue cursing God in a string of French expletives. A sudden frown met her face as she found herself confused at what was happening. She idly touched her lips then, realizing what she was just about to do before he stopped her, and now she was staring at him for a different reason. He _stopped_ her. He could have done it, but he didn’t.

 

She opened her mouth to say something but jumped in place when the door started pounding. “Alice!” Kenny’s voice shook her from her thoughts, and she breathed in, blinking away tears.

 

“Kenny…” She said his name weakly, smiling for the first time.

 

Christophe stopped his verbal tirade at the sound of the door pounding, spitting out a curse and moving over to answer it before Kenny tried to break his way through. Apparently, that’s what the blonde was attempting to do, the door opening to expose Kenny’s foot poised at the ready to start kicking. He straightened up quickly, seeing Alice and darting over to her, “Babe!” He choked out, pulling her over to him quickly and holding her tight. “I thought—“ He stilled, finally taking in her appearance, “Babe?” He took a piece of her longer hair, separating it from the rest, “Oh, Al…”

 

“It’s okay…” Alice said reassuringly, “Christophe stopped me before I cut myself bald.” She whispered.

 

Kenny’s eye twitched at the mention of the other boy, finally turning to set his sights on the other and letting go of Alice. Overprotective boyfriend mode was activated, and he rolled up his sleeveas he stepped over to him. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t beat the French out of you.” He threatened.

 

“Kenny!” Alice shouted at him, attempting to pull him back. “He didn’t do anything!”

 

“Oh right, like a guy doesn’t make a move on a girl wearing just a towel.” He snapped sarcastically.

 

Christophe looked offended by the accusation, stepping up to Kenny and pointing a finger into his chest, “Not every man out zhere is a dog, you fucking manwhore.” He growled out.

 

“Christ.” Alice hissed out, managing to shove herself in between them. “Stop it, both of you!” She slammed her hand on Kenny’s chest, “Christophe didn’t do anything to me, alright? He was a fucking gentleman!” She raised her other arm to shove the Frenchman back, “Don’t start name calling my boyfriend, either.”

 

Kenny backed down at her words, narrowing his eyes at the other, “Fine, because we have something more important than the wandering eyes of French guys,” He finally stepped back, pulling Alice along, “Babe, I hate to bring it up, but your dad left you something important.”

 

Alice pursed her lips, looking away hesitantly, “I’m not really ready to go back home…” She said quietly.

 

“Babe,” Kenny pulled her into his arms again, cradling her head against his shoulder, “It’s really important, I’d tell you here, but we’re not exactly alone.” He mumbled.

 

Alice frowned, pushing herself out of Kenny’s arms, “Whatever it is, you can tell me with Christophe here. I trust him, Kenny.” She said firmly.

 

Kenny hesitated, looking from her to the Frenchman leaning against the wall. “Uh…” He kept glancing at Christophe wearily, “I’m not sure—“

 

Alice narrowed her eyes at Kenny, “Spill it.”

 

The blonde paused for a moment, his resolve breaking. “Well, um, for starters, Satan is your real father.”

 

The words were recognizable, but Alice didn’t register the meaning. “What?”

 

Kenny took a steadying breath, motioning with his hands, “You remember how your mom was in the Cult of Satan?” He tried again, gesturing with his fingers, “Well, Satan—“

 

Christophe let out a groan, and Kenny looked back at the brunette, seeing him light up another cigarette. “Excuse me, I’m trying to have a serious discussion!” He cried out.

 

“I’ve ‘eard it.” The Frenchman said, “Alice’s fazher is really zhe ruler of ‘Ell.”

 

“You don’t seem shocked.” Kenny pointed out Christophe’s lack of surprise, frowning.

 

“Ah, eet’s complicated.” The brunette answered, “Let’s just say, zhat’s why I’m ‘ere.”

 

There was a beat of silence between all three of them, and Alice needed to break it. “What do you mean my dad’s Satan!” She cried out.

 

Kenny had to explain it slowly, to Alice, but found it unnerving how Christophe added in some facts that he didn’t know of. The more the brunette interjected, the more Alice was staring at Christophe with her own stunned silence.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold the fucking phone!” She stepped right up to the Frenchman, looking at him desperately, “How do you know so much?”

 

Christophe sighed, feeling emotions that he wasn’t allowed to feel as Alice stared at him like he had the answers to everything. “Zhe truth?” He put a hand on her shoulder, “I was sent ‘ere by God to come between you and McCormick.”

 

Alice didn’t move, but her hands were shaking, in the way that her sister’s hands shook when she wanted to lash out. She didn’t, however, because he was being honest with her. That’s a constant with him, he was always _honest_. “And?” She questioned.

 

“Zhere’s a prophecy.” He continued, taking in her shaking hands, “Eet depicts zhe birth of a child, one zhat cannot die and isn’t chained to ‘Eaven, ‘Ell, or Earth.” He looked at Kenny then, taking in how the blonde was holding himself back. “Zhe child is conceived on zhe blood moon, when zhe daughters of Satan receive zhier inheritance. I was sent to stop zhat from ‘appening.”

 

Kenny didn’t really know how to react, because it was a hard fact to take in. “You mean, Alice and me, we—“ He tried to think about it, the logistics. He couldn’t die, and Alice was technically, the Antichrist. Together they could create a demon that couldn’t die, and suddenly he recalled Damien’s presence at the school.

 

_“I’m here on behalf of family, as irritable as they can be.”_

 

“I have to go.” Kenny said suddenly, tearing away from Alice, “I really have to go.” He said quickly.

 

Alice turned, “What?”

 

“Damien’s behind all of this!” Kenny shouted, opening the door, “If Heaven has actually sent someone to pull us apart then that means the fucking Antichrist is planning something!”

 

Alice followed after him, “Kenny, what about—“

 

“I’m trusting your judgement, Al.” He called out from the parking lot, “Tell him to take you to my house, I’ll be home soon.”

 

Alice held onto the railing, watching Kenny drive off quickly. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to Christophe.

 

“It’s cold out ‘ere, petite chatte.” He said then.

 

Alice didn’t respond, nodding slowly and going back into the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Kenny practically slammed himself into the school doors, everyone stopped to look at him oddly, noting how panicked and angry he was. He ignored the stares and the upcoming murmurs about gossip, running over to his friends first and foremost.

 

Stan noticed how disheveled Kenny was, “Dude, you look like shit.” He commented.

 

Kyle frowned, “Kenny, is something wrong?”

 

Kenny quickly leaned into Kyle’s ear and whispered a hushed relay of what had happened, Stan leaning in to catch what Kenny was saying while Kyle’s eyes widened. When Kenny was done, both boys looked stricken and sick. “You’re joking.“ Kyle said weakly.

 

“No.” Stan gasped.

 

“I need to find Damien.” Kenny said then, “Stan, do me a favor.” He reached over to Stan’s hand and pulled the pen out of his grasp, “I need you to stop over at the apartments across town and pick up Alice, okay? Take her directly to my house, but if she wants to stop at home to get some things, make sure she doesn’t stay long.” He removed Stan’s glove to write down the address on his palm. “Kyle, Liz is staying with Cartman, and I think she really needs you right now.” He continued.

 

Kyle nodded dumbly, and Stan bit his lip, both of them exchanging glances. “No problem, man.”

 

“What does Damien have to do with this?” Stan questioned, “Did he—“

 

“I’ll tell you later, okay?” Kenny breathed, “Just tell me where he is.”

 

“He’s always hanging out with the Goth Kids now, or that’s where I last saw him, behind the Gym.” Kyle supplied, shoving his bag back into his locker.

 

“Right.” Kenny said quickly, leaving their side. Stan and Kyle looked at each other again and they both nodded, shutting their lockers to go the other direction.

 

The blonde made his way down the hall towards the gym, interrupting a class as he marched across the room and slammed open the doors. “Damien!” He shouted out, calling for the noirette.

 

“Keep it down, McCormick.” Damien was indeed behind the gym, propped up against the wall with a cigarette in his fingers. “What do you want?”

 

Kenny wheeled around and stepped over to him, narrowing his eyes, “You’re here for family?” He hissed out, “What did you do to Richard Horowitz?”

 

Damien tilted his head to the side, a faint smile lingering on his face, “Did he finally end it all?” He sounded amused.

 

Kenny was shaking, slamming his hand next to Damien’s head against the brick wall. “Is this fucking funny, Damien? Alice and Elizabeth are fucking torn apart and you’re _laughing_ about it? How is this being here for FAMILY?”

 

“He was going to die sooner or later, McCormick.” Damien said with a smile, unmoved by the blonde’s anger, “Father wasn’t really happy with how he dragged my mother away from him.” He folded his arms after flicking the dead cig away, silently challenging him.

 

“Richard never deserved to die like that, how petty does your father have to be to break his own daughters’ hearts?” Kenny shouted, livid.

 

Damien was calm, still smiling. He tilted his head to the side coyly, “You’re assuming that he’s the one who did this, McCormick. I can tell you honestly that I’m _more_ petty than my father is, if that answers your question.” He grinned sickeningly then, and Kenny had to step back. The blonde stared at Damien with wide, horrified eyes. Kenny never felt so angry for another person before, someone who had been almost like a father to him, when his own father sometimes fell short, Richard treated him like a son and not his daughter’s boyfriend.

 

Kenny lashed out, launching forward to slam his fist into Damien’s face but Damien was faster, grabbing Kenny’s fist and squeezing his hand around the blonde’s, making Kenny cry out in pain. He shoved Kenny back with his own foot to the other’s chest, kicking him down. “Richard got what was coming to him,” Damien spat harshly, glaring down at Kenny.“All that’s left is to wait for Valentines Day.” He still looked haughty.

 

Kenny tried to think beyond the pain in his hand. Valentine’s Day…Valentines…Alice’s birthday, Liz’s birthday, it was only a few days away. _Blood Moon_.

 

Damien knew he made the connection, grinning. “You can’t stop something that was predestined to happen, Ken.” He said honestly, “Might as well enjoy the wild ride my sister’s going to go through.”

 

Kenny pushed himself up, careful not to attack the Antichrist a second time despite his ire. “I’m not going to do what you want me to do!” He hissed out.

 

Damien smiled defiantly. “It’s already written, it’s going to be done.” He turned then, calmly walking away from the blonde. “Send Liz my regards.”

 

Kenny bit back the sudden cry of anger and silently cursed everything. He couldn’t take Damien on, no matter what he did. All he could do was scream and lay waste to something that wasn’t a living being, so he punched the wall instead while letting loose a string of curses, the tears breaking through his defenses so he could finally shed a tear for Alice’s father.


	7. Forgiveness Under Duress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls work in mysterious ways.

“Babe, calm down.”

 

“I’m not going to fucking calm down!” Elizabeth cried out, trying desperately to pry herself out of Eric’s arms and glaring threateningly at the police officer that her boyfriend was trying to keep her from. “I will not STAND HERE AND LET MY FATHER’S NAME—“

 

“LIZ!” Eric tried again, glancing back at the cop, “Dude, help me out here, give me handcuffs or something!”

 

“Eric!” She reeled around to slap him, but he caught her hands before she could, “Are you saying you agree?” She seethed.

 

The officer looked intimidated, stepping back slowly to get a good distance. He calmly reached for his taser, “I only told you what we’ve discovered, Miss. I understand that you’ve suffered a tremendous loss but—“

 

“My father wasn’t a drug addict!” Elizabeth hissed out, glaring scathingly at the man. “He never had abused drugs in his life!”

 

“All I’m saying is that we’ve discovered prescription pads and two bottles of Vicodin in his night stand, Miss! We aren’t assuming anything, but the evidence is clear that he was abusing—“

 

She tried to lunge at him again, her eyes shedding new tears while Eric attempted to hold her back again. “Hasn’t anyone told you not to speak ill of the dead?”

 

Eric whispered calming words into his girlfriend’s ear as she broke down for the third time that day, glaring at the officer as he hugged her tightly. “Officer, now I’m all for respecting authority, but if you try telling her that her father was doing this, I won’t hold her back from attacking you again. This has to be the biggest douche move of the century, dude. Good for you, you made my girlfriend cry.”

 

The officer held his hands up in surrender, still stepping back. “I just…well, um…I’m going to…go.” He finally left to go back to the house next door.

 

“What a piece of shit.” Eric whispered, glaring out the door. He was about to close it until a car screeched up to the curb. He stilled, glancing back at Elizabeth as Kyle clamored out of the car and ran towards Eric’s door. “Liz.” He whispered, calling her attention back.

 

Elizabeth untucked her head from Eric’s shoulder and looked outside, her eyes widening slightly. She let go of Eric quickly and ran towards Kyle, launching herself at him and sobbing again.

 

“Oh shit, Liz.” Kyle breathed, hugging her tight. “I just heard, oh man, I’m so sorry!”

 

Eric folded his arms, watching them, but he remained silent on how they hugged. He wasn’t going to do that today. “About time you got here.” He commented, “Where’s the boyfriend?”

 

Kyle quickly looked at Eric, glaring at him slightly but realizing that Eric had no clue beyond the snarky comment. He pet Elizabeth’s head consolingly and sighed, “He went to find Alice.” Kyle said softly, leading Elizabeth back into Eric’s house.

 

“Yes, let’s have _Stan_ go find Alice, give the town more gossip on their budding relationship.” Eric said with a slight edge in his voice, “Christ, what was Kenny thinking?”

 

Kyle fully glared at him now, “Kenny is busy trying to find answers to what’s going on, Cartman. Excuse us while he’s trying to be a fucking good boyfriend. How about trying that sometime?” He shouted.

 

“Hey!” Eric hissed out, “I’m being the best damn boyfriend I can be for Liz right now even if you can’t see that past your fucking Jewvision where I’m always the bad guy!”

 

“You—“

 

Elizabeth smacked him, without saying nothing, she smacked Kyle across the face. She stepped away and turned to Eric, doing the same thing to him.

 

Eric winced, rubbing his cheek. He saw that Kyle’s eyes were wide, staring at Elizabeth dumbly.

 

“If you two can fucking stop bitching at each other for two fucking seconds, you can see that my father just died and the last thing I need is to hear a petty debate on who cares more at this moment!” She cried out, “Don’t talk to me until both of you make some sort of peace.” With that she turned sharply on her heel and made her way upstairs, slamming the door after her.

 

Kyle winced when the door slammed, still rubbing his cheek. “Well fuck.” He mumbled.

 

Eric glared at Kyle, “Thank you for pissing my girl off, Khal. That’s what she really needed today.”

 

Kyle folded his arms, opening his mouth to utter a snide comment but thinking against it, grumbling instead and thinking. “…what happened, anyway?” He asked.

 

Eric bristled at the question, realizing what Kyle meant and sighing. “Liz found him early that morning, and just…sat there. Kinny found her, I wasn’t awake yet. He called me on the phone after calling the cops. Christ, Kyle. I’ve never seen her so…” He motioned towards the second floor. “Suddenly there’s this whole suicide note, and apparently she and Alice aren’t really his daughters—“

 

“Wait.” Kyle stopped him, “What suicide note?”

 

“Liz has it. According to the note, they’re actually Satan’s kids.” He waited for Kyle to react at that, watching the ginger’s expression change. It looked like Kyle was waiting, as if the comment was a joke.

 

“Are you serious?” He questioned, suspicious. “You’re saying that Alice and Liz aren’t human, but demons. That Richard’s not their father, but Satan is. Satan Satan, the Devil.” He pointed downwards.

 

“And Damien Thorn is their brother.” Eric added quickly, his face all serious.

 

Kyle opened his mouth but shut it, opening it again. “Is there any proof?”

 

Eric groaned, rubbing his forehead. “Remember when I went to you about taking Liz to church?”

 

Kyle nodded slowly, “It’s not one of my best conversations, but yes. What about it? She told me it was an experience.”

 

The brunette snorted in amusement, “Yeah, it fucking was. A half-hour in she was sweating and looking like death. Father Mackey touched her and she ended up with a first-degree burn, and I had to run her out of the church because she was burning up.” He said it in a deadpan voice, “Kyle, I thought she was so Jewish that she was allergic to church.”

 

Kyle stared at him disbelievingly, “That—that happened? Wait, you’re saying she started burning in a church?”

 

“Plain as fuckin’ day Khal! I was there for the whole thing! I’d hate to think what would have happened if she fuckin’ took communion!” He cried out. “The sacrificial wine might have killed her!”

 

Kyle slapped his hand over his face, shutting his eyes as he tried to process the whole thing. “Jesus Christ, but, I…how…I don’t… _Damien’s_ her brother?” He croaked out finally, remembering how Kenny was asking about him. He swallowed thickly. “Kenny knew.”

 

Eric quirked his head, “What?”

 

“Kenny.” Kyle said then, “He was looking for Damien when he told us what happened. Did Damien have something to do with Richard’s death?” He asked in a horrified voice.

 

Eric glared at nothing in particular. “If he did, then I’m going to kick his ass.”

 

* * *

 

Stan took the hot cup from the microwave and replaced the spoon, mixing up the remaining creamer that was still floating in the cup. “I hope you don’t mind re-heated coffee, Alice.” He took it over to the living room, handing over the cup to the shaken girl. She was dressed in Stan’s sweatpants and hoodie, her own clothes still in the wash.

 

Alice managed a weak smile at Stan, blowing on the surface of her drink. “Anything’s good right now.” She said softly, brushing a wayward strand of hair from her shoulder. “I just don’t want to go back home.” She whispered.

 

Stan sighed, sitting next to her and reaching out to pat her knee. “Dude, I’m sorry. I didn’t know him that well, but he was a pretty chill guy. I mean it Alice, if you need anything, I’m—“

 

“What she needs is somezhing ‘arder zhan coffee, Marsh.” Christophe spoke up from the kitchen, “I zhink we all need something alcoholic now.” He looked at Stan like he knew the boy had all the answers, in this case he did. Though even if it was a fact that Stan was a heavy drinker, it still didn’t make him feel comfortable about how Christophe knew about it when he was still the fucking new kid.

 

Stan thought about it, looking at Alice for any input and watching her nod slowly. “Yeah, sure.” He said then, getting up and heading up to his room to retrieve a bottle.

 

Alice looked over at Christophe with a quirked brow, and the boy stared back at her, staying silent on her accusing stare. Alice only looked away when Stan came back down with a bottle wrapped up in a paper bag, sitting down and exposing the Jim Beam label.

 

“Breaking out the good stuff.” Alice said with amusement, smiling at the noirette.

 

“Well, it’s…it’s a special occasion—not like it’s a good thing, just, your situation calls for the—“ Stan fumbled with his words, making Alice break out into a breathy chuckle.

 

“I know what you mean, Stan.” She whispered, still smiling. “Thank you.”

 

Christophe stepped over to them with three glasses taken from Stan’s kitchen cabinet, sitting down across from them. “I zhink we should drink to ‘er fazher.”

 

“Actually, I was just going to pour one out…” Stan trailed off, trying a smile in Alice’s direction.

 

“How gangster of you.” She mused, leaning over to nudge him with her elbow.

 

Stan opened his mouth to reply but the door exploded with hectic pounding, the doorbell ringing out repeatedly and shocking everyone out of their amusement. Stan groaned as if he knew what was going to happen, getting up to go answer the door.

 

He didn’t look surprised at Wendy’s presence at the front door. “Shouldn’t you be at school?” He asked her.

 

Wendy glared at him, “I should be asking you the same thing, Stan! But no, I had to hear from Bebe that you ditched last period and that two-timing tramp wasn’t even there today! I decided to come and see you cheating on me for myself—“

 

“Dude, this isn’t a good time.” Stan glared at her, “Just go back to school, Wendy—“

 

“Wendy?” Alice peeked at her from behind the door, wearing the hood to Stan’s sweatshirt over her head.

 

“I knew it!” The girl cried out, glaring at how Alice was wearing his clothes. “I fucking knew it!”

 

“Wendy, this isn’t really—“ Alice tried to speak up.

 

“Don’t think you can talk your way out of this you lying bitch, I caught you here red handed—“

 

Alice began to tear up, glaring at her, “If you even think that—“

 

Stan caught Alice before she could lunge at Wendy. “Alice go back to the couch!” He cried out, “Now’s not the time!” He pleaded.

 

Alice fell quiet then, finally tearing her eyes away and stepping back. “Alright, fine. I don’t fucking care anymore.” She said harshly, leaving Stan and Wendy alone.

 

“You really know how to fucking mess up things, do you?” Stan questioned her, “Go back to school, Wendy.”

 

“Not until I find out why you chose Alice over me, Stan!” Wendy cried out, “What do you like about her—“

 

“ _Wendy_!” Stan interrupted her harshly, “Stop talking. Stop, just stop. This is not the time!”

 

She folded her arms indignantly, “Why not?”

 

“BECAUSE HER FUCKING FATHER JUST DIED!” Stan shouted, suddenly wincing when he realized he just screamed it.

 

It seemed to actually bring Wendy back into reality, her eyes widened from the sudden admission as her hands went up to cover her mouth. “Her—what?”

 

Stan sulked, looking at her desperately, “Suicide, Wendy, she’s fucking torn up about it. Not that _you’d_ care.” He spat out, moving to shut the door.

 

Wendy actively pushed back, glaring at him, “Stanley Marsh! I am not so fucking shallow that I wouldn’t care! Why couldn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because you were fucking obsessed with mine and Alice’s sudden relationship—that doesn’t exist, by the way!” Stan eventually let Wendy shove herself in, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Mr. Horowitz never seemed depressed.” Wendy said quietly, “Why would he—“

 

“I don’t know, ask Alice.” Stan said, defeated. “Are you staying? Because Alice really needs a friend right now and not a screaming drama queen throwing accusations at her.”

 

She ignored the comment, following Stan into the living room and immediately stopping in front of Alice, who had her face in her hands.

 

“Alice…” Wendy sighed, tearing up and kneeling down in front of her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know—“

 

Alice raised her head from her hands, staring at Wendy with a tear-streaked face. The two girls stared at each other quietly for quite some time until Wendy leaned in to hug her tight. Alice broke out in more tears then, collapsing against Wendy.

 

Stan looked over at Christophe, wondering what the fuck just happened.

 

“Les filles sont putain bizarre.” The brunette mumbled under his breath, getting up to step out for another cigarette. Stan decided to join him, just as weirded out as he was.

 

Alice sniffed, wiping her tears from her eyes and leaning back from Wendy’s arms. “This has probably been the worst fucking day ever.” She said brokenly.

 

Wendy sighed, “I just…oh Alice, I’m so sorry for everything—“ She froze suddenly, noticing something under the hoodie Alice was wearing. “Alice?” She tucked her hand inside, “Alice did you?” She used both hands to pull down the hood and gasped shrilly, “Alice!” She cried out. “Your hair!”

 

Alice looked away, moving to pull the hood back up after a moment of insecurity. “I…know.” She managed.

 

Wendy pursed her lips together, grabbing Alice’s arm and pulling her up. “I can’t let this slide, come on.” She said gently, ushering her into the kitchen. Wendy sat her down on a chair and rummaged through the drawers, finding the item she was looking for. “Take that off.” She pulled on the hoodie.

 

Alice hesitated at first, but she didn’t like Wendy’s stern glare and proceeded to slip the hoodie off. She was wearing one of Stan’s wife beaters underneath, sans bra. Wendy sighed at that, frowning. “Why are you wearing Stan’s clothes?” She asked.

 

Alice looked down, folding her arms. “I…ran to Christophe’s house after what I saw…and fell into mud on the way there…I didn’t have anything else to wear so when Stan came over he gave me his gym bag before bringing us here. I was supposed to go to Kenny’s house…but…I didn’t want to alarm Carol.”

 

Wendy nodded slowly, “It explains the sweat smell.” She commented, moving to comb her fingers through Alice’s hair and cut loose ends. “I really don’t understand what’s going on, Alice. Why did your father just—“

 

Alice made a small whine, and Wendy let the subject drop immediately, “I’m sorry.” She sighed, continuing her work. “So…you and Stan aren’t—“

 

“No.” Alice said meekly, “Never.”

 

She hummed at that, “If it’s not you then…who is it?”

 

Alice looked hesitant, “It’s not any of the others, Wendy.” She breathed in then, moving her hand to her mouth. The scissors stopped moving at that.

 

“So you know who it is?” Wendy asked quietly.

 

“It’s not my place to tell, Wendy.” She whispered, “Just…stop terrorizing him.”

 

Wendy went quiet, deep in thought as she continued to make intricate cuts to Alice’s hair. Alice closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking the subject was dropped.

 

“It’s Kyle, isn’t it?” Wendy asked then, causing Alice’s eyes to snap open. She opened her mouth but shut it, unable to say anything. Wendy took that as a sign and sighed again, “Look, it was a last resort, blaming you. I thought if you were cheating on Kenny, then it wouldn’t have to be what I already knew. I’m so sorry Alice, I shouldn’t have pulled you in my crazy insecurities.”

 

Alice lowered her hands to her lap. “If you knew all along then why are you so calm about it now?”

 

Wendy shrugged, “To be honest, if it were any of the girls, I’d be livid. But Kyle isn’t like any of the girls, Kyle is completely different entirely. Kyle has been with Stan forever, and they already share something that even I can’t compare to.” She explained.

 

Alice closed her eyes again, “You’re not going to tell anyone…are you? Because, no one knows, and if you plan on gossiping about this to the others then I—“

 

“Shhh…” Wendy petted her head gently, “I’m not going to tell anyone. If Stan is truly seeing Kyle then there’s no one else I’d rather lose Stanley to.” She stepped away then to head to the bathroom, coming back with a mirror and presenting it to Alice. Her hair didn’t look like a mess anymore, but a short boy cut that went well with the oval shape of her face.

 

“It’s perfect.” Alice breathed, tearing up again as she ran her fingers through her hair.

 

Wendy looked proud from the compliment, hugging Alice from behind. “Only the best for my friend.”

 

“Still friends?” Alice looked at her through the mirror.

 

“Still friends.” Wendy agreed, smiling. “I’ll give Bebe a quick text and she’ll tell the girls to be good.”

 

“Just don’t tell her about…” Alice trailed off, breathing heavily.

 

The back door opened then, and Alice was met with the cold air. She quickly took the hoodie back to pull it on, smiling at Stan as he walked in.

 

“Oh man.” He grinned at Alice’s haircut, “Now that looks better.”

 

“Thank you.” Wendy said before Alice could speak, smiling at him. “I want to apologize to you Stanley, but can you just tell me one thing?”

 

Stan looked at Wendy cautiously, remembering this dance before. “Um…what?” He braced himself, just in case.

 

Wendy went over to him and took his hands, “You very well know that I’m a liberal feminist and accepting of the gay culture, now why were you afraid of coming out to me and not to Alice?”

 

Stan sputtered, his eyes widening, “W-WHAT?” He looked at Wendy incredulously, then at Alice, “What did you tell her!” He cried out.

 

Alice held her hands up defensively, “I didn’t out you, she figured it out on her own, Stan. She’s smarter than you give her credit for.”

 

He went back to staring at Wendy, “I didn’t come out to Alice in the first place! I’m not even out!! She just—“

 

“Me and Kenny caught the boys getting busy in the storage room.” Alice supplied for him, grinning.

 

Stan slapped his hand over his face, groaning. “Fuck me.”

 

“Save that for Kyle.” Alice continued, “Unless—“

 

“Don’t!” Stan warned, causing Wendy to giggle behind her hand.

 

Alice jumped when Kenny’s ringtone blared through the living room. She jumped from the chair and ran into the other room to answer it, “Kenny?”

 

 _“Babe? I thought I told Stan to take you here!”_ Kenny sounded worried.

 

Alice slowly sat down, “I didn’t want to bother your mother, so I went to Stan’s house instead.”

 

_“Is Christophe still with you?”_

 

She glanced over at the kitchen, “Yeah, he’s still outside in the back yard. Why?”

 

_“I need to talk to him now, Alice. Put me on speaker phone.”_

 

Alice got back up, putting the phone on speaker, “Wendy’s here too, babe. Don’t worry, we’re good. She cut my hair!” She smiled as she sat the phone down, leaving the room to retrieve Christophe.

 

 _“Well at least something good happened today.”_ Kenny mused. Wendy stepped over to the phone, frowning.

 

“Kenny, what’s going on?”

 

_“Uh, well, it’s about what happened today, Wends. Just…Babe? Are you still there?”_

 

“She went to get Christophe,” Stan answered him, taking the phone to the kitchen table and getting a seat. Wendy sat next to him, worried.

 

There was some rustling and another number dialed. _“Hold on, I’m getting Cartman and Liz on the line,”_ Kenny’s phone went silent after that, continuing that way after Alice and Christophe came in.

 

“Did Kenny hang up?” Alice asked.

 

Wendy shook her head, “No, he’s adding another call. It must be important if he’s adding Cartman.”

 

Alice swallowed thickly, sitting at the table slowly while Christophe kept standing, looking thoughtful.

 

The phone came back to life, _“Yeah, Kyle, please get Liz back downstairs, this concerns her too.”_ Kenny instructed.

 

 _“Got it.”_ Kyle’s voice carried off.

 

 _“This better be important, Kinny.”_ Eric replied with an edge to his voice.

 

 _“It’s very important.”_ Kenny replied harshly, _“Damien said something was going to happen on Valentines Day, and with what Christophe already told me, it has to do with the blood moon._ ”

 

 _“Wait, what does the French kid have to do with it?”_ Eric questioned.

 

“He was sent here by God to separate me and Kenny,” Alice spoke up, casting her eyes over at the brunette and smiling, “He decided not to, because he’s actually a good person. A real angel.” She added the last bit softly.

 

Christophe folded his arms and grunted out a reply, looking away.

 

 _“Wait, I’m confused.”_ Eric spoke up, _“Frenchie is a fucking angel?”_

 

 _“What’s going on?”_ Elizabeth’s voice entered the call, and Alice’s eyes lit up.

 

“Liz!” She gasped out.

 

 _“Alice…?_ ” She sounded weary, _“What’s happening? Kyle, what’s going on?”_

 

“I think this would have been better if we just met up.” Stan said outright, “I mean, it’s not going to take long.”

 

 _“It’s faster this way,”_ Kenny said, _“I’m gathering some supplies while we talk. But Liz, this is about the letter, and I confronted Damien, it turns out he was the reason this all happened.”_

 

Alice’s voice caught in her throat, and from the strangled cry from the other end, Elizabeth began tearing up again.

 

 _“I’ll kill him—“_ She rasped.

 

 _“Liz, no.”_ Kenny’s voice was firm. “ _We have more important things to worry about right now. There’s a blood moon coming in a couple of days and according to Christophe you and Alice are going to come into your inheritance.”_ There was a muted rustling in the background. _“Christophe, can you explain to us what that entails?”_

 

Alice watched the other boy, picking up the phone and holding it over to him.

 

Christophe sighed, taking the phone in his hand. “I was told by God about zhe blood moon, and it marks zhe twins’ rise into their demonic inheritance. For zhat entire night zhey become fertile, ready to receive seed to carry zhe heir to zhe underworld’s throne. In shorter terms, they become succubi for zhe entire time zhe moon is visible, and entice any male to fuck zhem. Damien wanted to use zhis night for one zhing, for Alice to be impregnated by and carry McCormick’s child. I’d tell you why but you won’t remember, the only ones who know zhe real reason are zhe twins and at one point, zheir fazher.”

 

 _“I think I’m going to throw up.”_ Elizabeth’s voice was shaky now.

 

 _“Liz? Liz wait!”_ Kyle cried out, following after quick movement.

 

It was unclear who was breathing shakily over the phone, whoever it was trying to find something to say.

 

 _“Is this guy fucking serious or am I missing something?”_ Eric’s voice finally broke.

 

Wendy shoved herself out of her seat, “I’d like to know what the hell’s going on! Demons? What the hell is this!”

 

Alice breathed out a shaky sigh, “It’s a long story, Wendy…” She breathed.

 

“I think the real question is what are we going to do with Alice and Liz.” Stan spoke up, “Valentines Day is like two days away and if they’re suddenly gonna…you know, then…what do we do?”

 

 _“Am I going to have to lock my girlfriend up in the basement?”_ Eric asked.

 

“We can’t do that, that’s inhumane!” Wendy cried out.

 

“If we’re doing anything, we need to figure it out quick. We don’t know what’s going to happen, and I really don’t want to be caught with our pants—“ Stan caught Alice’s smirk, turning red, “—down…yeah, I know, wrong analogy.” He slapped his hand over his face.

 

 _“Remember the curses?”_ Eric asked then, _“Do we really want a repeat of last time?”_

 

 _“You were the cause of that!”_ Kenny shouted from his end. _“Cartman, you fucking drugged them and took their gloves!”_

 

“Yeah, Fatass, you started the whole thing!” Stan agreed.

 

Alice slammed her hands on the table, “Stop it, we know what happened, we figured out how to deal with it, right?”

 

 _“Alice…”_ Kenny sighed, _“You almost died.”_

 

“I’m not letting it happen twice,” Alice replied easily, “First and foremost, I think if we’re going to handle this, I don’t want to possibly bring down the entire town when me and Liz grow wings and fly around or whatever happens.”

 

Eric snorted in amusement, causing Wendy to roll her eyes.

 

Stan quickly got up, “I think I have an idea. Uncle Jimbo’s cabin. It’s very isolated away from the town and we could go there to keep them away from South Park.”

 

 _“I actually like that idea.”_ Kenny was smiling, _“Okay, let’s do that first, get everyone and head up to the cabin, does everyone remember where it is?”_

 

 _“Yeah, I think. Khal probably does.”_ Eric said aloud, _“Do we need to bring anything?”_

 

 _“Don’t worry, I think I got us covered on supplies.”_ Kenny said with a strained voice, as if he was lifting something. _“Just do what your fat ass does best and bring the food.”_

 

_“EY!”_

 

Stan looked over at Wendy, “Are you…?” He trailed off.

 

Wendy looked offended at whatever Stan was implying, “I’m not leaving!”

 

Alice managed a chuckle, “The more the merrier, I guess.” She mused, taking the phone out of Christophe’s hands and turning it off of speaker. “We’ll be up there soon, babe.”

 

Kenny hung up, hoping that Damien was wrong and that the plan he had wouldn’t blow up in his face.

 

It had to work, for his girlfriend’s sake.

 

For Elizabeth's sake.

 

For Richard’s sake.


	8. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I have no concept of time.
> 
> Also, we're almost done folks.

Three vehicles made their way into the woods from three separate places. By the time they made their way to Uncle Jimbo’s cabin, the moon was high amongst a black and starry sky. It was nearly full, just a few slivers away and looming over them like a mocking sigil of time, taunting their imminent futures of what unknown horror would be unleashed among them when it was finally full and red as the blood flowing through their veins.

 

The cabin was indeed isolated from the rest of the town, a simple one-bedroom house with a fireplace and a kitchenette, and an outhouse that was a few feet away.

 

Elizabeth had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, escaping her own car that she allowed her boyfriend to drive. She hadn’t spoken since the group phone-call, she really had nothing else to say. What she wanted to do, however, was go find Damien Thorn and torture him to every extent, but Kyle and Eric refused to even allow her to leave their sight.

 

Alice escaped Stan’s car with that bottle of Jim Beam in her hoodie pocket. She was already drunk and enjoying the night despite the morose undertones of the situation. At the sight of her sister she skipped over to her, hooking her arms around Elizabeth’s waist and cuddling her lovingly. Elizabeth didn’t like how her sister smelled of Stan’s sweat and alcohol, cringing and shoving her away violently.

 

Kenny watched on from his truck, opening his arms after Alice was shoved away so he could capture his girlfriend and kiss her lovingly. He curiously pulled her hood down to look at what Wendy had done to her hair, playing with it appraisingly and grinning.

 

“So how’s this going to work?” Stan finally asked, stepping over towards Kenny with his hands in his pockets. “Is this gonna be like elementary and we’re all gonna sleep over and keep watch?”

 

Kenny held Alice close to him, glancing back at the garbage sacks in his pickup truck. “I brought some equipment, some rope and chains, security stuff. I was thinking we have to restrain them before the moon comes up.”

 

“I still think it’s inhumane.” Wendy commented, folding her arms. “Do we really have to tie them up like animals?”

 

“Wends, either that or they’re going to be like attacking all the guys they can reach. Christophe said they’re going to be man-crazy sex addicts, and that’s technically what succubi are.” Kenny shrugged.

 

Alice giggled at that, reaching up to play with Kenny’s hair, “Babe, I’m like that by default.”

 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, looking back for her boyfriend and gravitating towards him.

 

“This is all fucking insane.” Eric stated, taking Elizabeth’s hand in his own.

 

“To be honest, I’m still trying to come to terms with this.” Kyle agreed, looking worried. “I really don’t want to tie Liz up if she doesn’t need it.”

 

“I think I can hold myself back.” Elizabeth said softly, “Unlike some people.” She cast a sideways glance at her sister, making Eric snort in amusement.

 

Christophe wasn’t saying anything, having lit up another cigarette and staring off into the distance. He heard someone clear their throat and glanced over, Elizabeth was at his side suddenly, holding her hand out expectantly. “What?” He questioned.

 

“Those are my cigarettes.” She said lowly, wordlessly demanding one of her own.

 

Eric made a face and stepped away from his girlfriend’s side, muttering something about cancer sticks and gross smoking habits as he followed Kenny towards the inside of the cabin.

 

Wendy lingered outside as everyone stepped into the cabin, watching Elizabeth and Christophe smoke near the woods and moving to sit on the steps of the cabin, still trying to wrap her head around everything.

 

Stan and Kyle had packed their sleeping bags and taken Stan’s pillows, and Kenny had brought his own duct taped sleeping bag and Karen’s My Little Pony sleeping bag for Alice, as if the whole trip to the cabin was one giant weekend vacation. Eric managed to bring a fair amount of food, his chips and various packages of cookies. There was plenty of wood alongside the cabin for them to bring in to start a fire, and the next few hours was spent attempting something akin to normalcy, as if Richard had never died and the twins’ lives haven’t just been upended and torn asunder.

 

The one who had the most trouble trying to pretend was Wendy, after spending three hours with Alice as she had finally opened up about what had happened earlier that morning before finally breaking down into hysterical sobs. Under the circumstances of Richard’s death she couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that it wasn’t just a simple suicide, but more convoluted and just plain creepy. Someone had killed Richard from the inside, through many years of inflicted pain and suffering that no one on the outside could see. Richard’s death wasn’t a suicide at all, but a well planned out murder by his wife’s own son, a boy who turned out to be the epitome of petty and cruel.

 

But then, he was the Antichrist, after all.

 

It was difficult to act as if everything was alright, as if it was a small gathering and not something they needed to do for the good of South Park. It was hard to watch Stan and Kyle and Kenny hold a conversation and share stories about their youth while Alice faked a smile and a laugh just for Kenny’s sake. It was excruciating to bare witness to Elizabeth fight back her own despair as she went on a smoking binge outside the cabin with only Christophe to keep her company while Eric watched on from the cabin’s doorway looking somewhat bothered at his girlfriend’s habits, but still worried sick about her well being.

 

That’s the one thing that frightened Wendy to the core about this whole situation, how Eric Cartman was handling this better than all of them. A boy she’d known to be cruel and heartless, selfish and narcissistic was proving to be more human with each passing hour. He was the farthest cry from the Eric Cartman back in fourth grade, who used and emotionally twisted around Heidi Turner for his own selfish desires. This was a boy who actually had a soul, a caring heart, even.

 

He caught her staring at him from the doorway, glaring at her promptly with his defenses raised, as if she was going to make a snide comment like how all the popular girls have done over the past few weeks. “What?”

 

Wendy stepped forward cautiously like one would a wild animal. “It’s unreal, to see you like this. For most of the school year all the girls have been wondering how you were pulling the strings with Liz, but you’re not, are you? You actually care about her.”

 

He didn’t look pretty shocked at Wendy’s admission, only irritated. “Yeah, so? Not like you would fucking believe me anyway.”

 

Wendy sighed, “That’s not what I meant, Cartman. You just come off as—“

 

“Full of myself? Evil? Uncaring?” He supplied for her, sneering.

 

Wendy closed her mouth, nodding silently.

 

Eric still looked annoyed, going back to staring at his girlfriend as she carried a conversation with Christophe. “I have nothing to prove to you.” He said finally, “Contrary to popular opinion, Liz isn’t being manipulated or controlled in any way.”

 

Wendy finally moved to stand next to him, leaning against wall. “It’s weird when you see it with your own eyes aside from hearing the rumors. Liz never came off as a weak person, so I came to wonder about the manipulation part. Even though the girls ousted her from the group, I didn’t stop caring about her.”

 

“Thank you very much for making my girlfriend a social pariah, you really know how to treat your so-called friends, do you?” He commented sourly at first, but fell quiet for a beat. “It really says a lot, when your girlfriend ends up defending everything about you when everyone else tries to convince her how horrible I am and questions why she’s even dating me. You know, she never once doubted our relationship, she would threaten whoever looked at us sideways…”

 

Wendy looked at him again, noting how he was staring at Elizabeth wistfully. She followed his eyes to look at her form, how she was still looking beat down from everything that happened, her face still wet from tears.

 

“I never thought…” Wendy spoke up, looking back at him, “I never really thought that you two were so serious…”

 

“Liz has literally sacrificed everything to be with me.” Eric said quietly, “I’d be the biggest fucking tool in the world if I took that for granted.” He finally looked at Wendy, “Her father told me himself to take care of her, the same guy who threatened to surgically take out my scrotum the first time Liz told him about us. A dying man’s last request, to take care of his child.”

 

Wendy’s breath caught, her hands moving to cover her mouth, “He—“

 

Eric nodded when her voice cut short, “I plan on keeping that promise.” He said it like it was a decision he made a long time ago, alone in his own room after thinking about the possible future between them.

 

Time passed and the silence lingered on, and it was nearly dawn until Wendy decided she had enough. She looked for Eric again, a couple of hours after their discussion. He was sitting at the fireplace with his girlfriend, her head in his lap as she slept soundly under the blanket she had brought with her.

 

“Can you do me a favor?” She asked.

 

Eric was the only one awake in the cabin. Stan and Kyle were snoring on the fold-out couch and Kenny and Alice had taken up the bedroom, and Christophe had gone outside for the fifteenth time, unable to sit still.

 

Eric looked at Wendy briefly, combing his fingers through Elizabeth’s hair. “What?”

 

“I need to leave.” She said softly, kneeling down next to him. “I…I can’t take it anymore. This situation. I don’t belong here.” She sounded sad when she said it, despite how it was the truth. It was wracking her nerves.

 

Eric wanted to question why she came with them to begin with but kept quiet on the question, looking down at Elizabeth again and hesitating. He didn’t want to disturb her.

 

“Get cigarettes.” Elizabeth said quietly, as if she hadn’t been sleeping after all. She shifted in her spot, folding her arms over Eric’s knee and looking at Wendy. “If you’re taking her back, get some cigarettes.”

 

Eric looked disgusted at the request, “I’m not supporting your smoking habit.” He said.

 

“I’m not the only one who needs them.” She countered, gesturing towards the door. “You know where to find them, Eric.”

 

“Is someone going into town?” Kyle’s voice stirred amidst the snoring. “I wouldn’t mind some coffee.”

 

The magic word was coffee, and it roused Stan enough for him to mumble out his order before he continued his sleep.

 

Eric suddenly groaned, glaring back at his two friends, “No fucking way! Go get your own coffee!”

 

Kyle rolled his eyes, “No way, Cartman, Stan and I drank half that Jim Beam and Alice and Kenny are probably still wasted from his joint. You’re the only one sober here besides Christophe and Wendy, _you_ can get us coffee.”

 

“Ey!” He snarled, finally getting up while Elizabeth shifted upright. “I’m not your fuckin’ errand boy!”

 

“Eric, go get me some coffee while you’re at it.” Elizabeth asked softly.

 

“Sure, babe.” Eric said sweetly.

 

“Dude!” Kyle gestured at Eric, dumfounded. “ _Dude_!”

 

Eric narrowed his eyes at Kyle, “Are you my girlfriend? No you’re fucking not!”

 

Kyle looked frustrated at that, looking over towards Elizabeth after a second of moping and looking hopeful, “Hey, Liz?”

 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked over towards Kyle, “Go with him if you want to take orders.” She instructed, “I’m not throwing my weight around just to have Eric do your dirty work.”

 

Eric looked smug at her words, grinning over at Kyle, “Come on, Jew boy, fucking get up and get in the car then. You’re not too smashed to order coffee.”

 

Kyle groaned irritably and climbed over Stan, the boy mumbling something unintelligible and curling up in the warm spot Kyle left behind. Kyle slipped on his boots and shuffled over to the bedroom door and knocked on it.

 

A sudden giggle was heard and a thump, footsteps following and Kenny opened the door with his shirt off. “Sup.” He asked, Alice skipping up behind him and hooking her arms around his neck.

 

“We’re dropping Wendy off and getting coffee, do you want anything?”

 

“Scones.” Alice said right away, “Scones and a couple of poppyseed muffins and ask Tweek for my usual, same with Kenny.”

 

Kenny smiled at that, “He knows what we like.”

 

Kyle could see how blown out Alice’s eyes were, and how red Kenny’s eyes were, chancing a sniff and recoiling because they reeked of pot. “Dude!” He made a face, “Open a window, Christ.”

 

Kenny glanced back at Alice and shrugged her off, smiling at her and shutting the door between them, the smile gone and replaced with a serious demeanor. “I had to, dude.” He glanced back at the door, “I got her to eat and sleep for an hour, and she’s not like a zombie.”

 

Kyle frowned, “Kenny, that’s not a healthy way of dealing with it. Drug use isn’t a way to cope with loss.”

 

“It’s self-medication, Kyle. I know what I’m doing, Kevin works at the pot shop and said it would help her.”

 

Kyle didn’t look convinced, but didn’t press on. “Just…be safe.” He said then, still not looking like he approved.

 

Kenny patted Kyle’s shoulder, putting on a reassuring smile before ducking back into the bedroom.

 

Kyle sighed and straightened up, moving towards the door where Eric and Wendy were waiting. “Let’s go.” He said finally.

 

Eric scrunched up his nose, smelling the residual pot on Kyle but saying nothing.

 

* * *

 

They returned without Wendy but replacing her absence was an arsenal of goodies from Tweak Bros. Coffee. A box of baked goods and two carriers full of coffee. Kyle delivered the box and two coffees to Kenny and Alice before moving back to the small bed Stan was still curled up inside, pulling Stan’s coffee out of the carrier to press the side of the cup to Stan’s cheek.

 

Stan murmured something and finally opened his eyes, the cool blue of his irises finding Kyle’s face and smiling at his presence. “Hey.”

 

Kyle smiled, settling in. “Hey.” He grabbed his cup and scooted closer to Stan, leaning against the back of the couch.

 

Stan slid up to join him, still somewhat drunk from the bottle of whiskey but sober enough to cuddle with Kyle. He leaned his head against Kyle’s shoulder and sipped on the coffee. They stayed silent like that for a while, watching Elizabeth get up to find Christophe with her twin packs of cigarettes. Eric followed her only to the doorway, ever vigilant while his girlfriend smoked her depression away.

 

“What if it was me?” Stan asked suddenly.

 

Kyle looked over at him, quirking a brow. “What?”

 

Stan glanced back at Kyle, shrugging. “I mean…what if suddenly my dad died and then I get some sort of news that I’m not really dad’s son, but like, some otherworldly being. I don’t really know if I could handle that. I think I’d just drink myself until I was numb all over and hide away like Alice is doing.”

 

Kyle switched the cup to his other hand so he could hook the his arm around Stan’s shoulders, “I wouldn’t let you, dude. If it were you, I’d fucking stay with you and helped you through it.”

 

Stan smiled faintly, reaching up for Kyle’s hand. “Just like what Cartman’s doing with Liz, right? I…guess I’m lucky then.”

 

“Also, what if your real dad was some greek mythos god or something, and not Satan. I mean, you could be like Percy Jackson or some shit like that.”

 

Stan really looked at him now, “Who?”

 

“Percy Jackson.” Kyle repeated, “He’s this kid in a book I’ve read in sixth grade, he’s like, the son of Poseidon. Imagine being the son of a greek god. You’d have these fucking awesome powers and shit like that.”

 

Stan snorted in amusement at that, nudging Kyle enough to sway the other. “Christ you fucking nerd.” He laughed.

 

“I’d be dating a demigod, imagine that!” Kyle teased him with a quirk to his lips, finally moving in to kiss his forehead.

 

Stan continued to laugh, leaning up to kiss him again. “Too bad you’re stuck with plain old human boring football jock Stan.” He said jokingly.

 

Kyle rolled his eyes, “Who said I was stuck with you? I chose to be with you for a reason, because you’re anything but in my eyes.” He said this quieter now, smiling all the while.

 

Stan made a happy noise and chuckled, sipping on his coffee and relaxing against Kyle. They both returned to a mutual silence, watching the fireplace and the flames flickering from the burning wood.

 

The cabin returned to that seemingly quiet atmosphere, everyone doing their own thing while counting down the moment when they had to actually put the plan into action. Alice and Kenny remained holed up in the bedroom, with a half-ounce baggie of Pineapple Express sitting on the nightstand while Alice laid snuggled up against Kenny’s body. He refused to go further than just normal cuddles, hyper aware of what could happen if he went any further with her and he refused to give Damien that satisfaction of a plan gone right.

 

“Nothing’s going to happen.” Alice tried again, kissing him slowly and attempting to kickstart his stubborn libido.

 

Kenny let her kiss him for half a second, but he had enough stamina for the both of them. A seasoned veteran in the bedroom. “I’m not going to get caught with my pants down.” He said softly, “If we fuck now then anything could happen. Fate does that, babe, it likes to screw around with my life like that.”

 

Alice rolled her eyes, “I’m on an IUD implant, Kenny, nothing’s going to suddenly make it disappear.”

 

“Fate doesn’t care what kind of birth control you’re on babe, it wants us to have a baby, and I don’t want to give Damien a nephew he can manipulate into going to war on Heaven.”

 

Alice pursed her lips and said nothing for a second, “I wouldn’t let that happen.” She said eventually, “I…always imagined, what would our kid be like, yanno? When we finally decided on it.”

 

Kenny eased on a smile, “You mean when we’re not destined to have a demon child?”

 

“Of course.” She grinned, “I mean…it’s normal to wonder, right? I’m not just being _that girl_ , right?”

 

“Nah, babe. I wondered about it too.” He said then, “I often worried about it, if they’d be born with my…uh…affliction.” He looked worried about that, sighing heavily. “I really don’t want to chance that, yanno?”

 

“At least they wouldn’t have what I had.” Alice raised a hand and wiggled her fingers, smirking slightly. “I mean, dad had such a hard time trying to keep us from never touching others without our gloves, but dying every now and then, at least you come back.”

 

It was a game between them by now, the curse challenge. Whose curse was worse, and despite Alice’s logic on how her curse was ultimately worse, they were both the same. Kenny didn’t mind playing this game with her, despite knowing that his curse was worse as he still _had_ it. He couldn’t get rid of his curse like how Alice had, even if it was the worst moment in both of their lives. He wouldn’t have risked that moment a second time, how Alice actually died in front of himuntil he brought her back to life under duress.

 

But here she was now, alive and breathing, free from her own curse and talking about their would-be child.

 

Kenny should be glad, should be grateful to have her, but all he could feel was a heavy guilt in his stomach.

 

Because this whole thing was his fault. Everything that had happened to Alice was because of him. From the first day they met, Fate has decided to torment Alice because she was with Kenny. Butters was cursed and nearly killed Alice because of Kenny, Alice lost her eye because of Kenny, Alice was pursued by Butters again because of Kenny (and ultimately roped Karen into the equation), now Damien was trying to bring war onto Heaven and Earth because Alice was dating Kenny.

 

He hated to wonder what else could happen because Alice was with Kenny, and while he’d rather imagine their unborn child, the dread that something bad could happen because of Kennywas still nagging at his gut.

 

“Kenny?” Alice nudged him again, breaking him from his thoughts.

 

He smiled at her, “Oh, sorry, dazed out a bit.”

 

Alice allowed the excuse, still smiling. “I was just saying you’d be a great father.” She said softly.

 

Kenny ignored the pang in his chest, leaning in to kiss her before holding her against him.

* * *

 

 

Another trip to town was made for a fast supper, a six person order of food from City Wok that came in a large cardboard box. Eric and Elizabeth shared wontons and Alice tried to eat all of the stir fry noodles and city beef. Stan laughed when Eric teased Alice’s pot-induced hunger with his egg roll only to snatch it away when she tried to retrieve it.

 

Christophe idly picked at his own food, because while it smelled like sodium and MSG he really wanted another one of the muffins from Tweak Bros. He didn’t care for salty Chinese-American food, not that he would die from starvation.

 

Elizabeth leaned over towards the brunette, offering him a crab rangoon with a positive smirk. “Fake crab, but it’s better than the chicken.” She insisted.

 

He had no reason to doubt this girl, taking the offering and eating it without a comment. In some strange reality if Christophe hadn’t perished to guard dogs, he would have pursued this girl for a romantic tryst full of idealistic conversation and heated debates about politics and religion with countless nights of passionate lovemaking, and somewhere along the line he would marry this woman only to divorce her ten years later with a jaded heart and cursing her music after its popularity soared above her Carnegie Hall performance, after he caught her fucking their mutual abstract painter friend from Stockholm, Germany.

 

Not that he spent time thinking about it.

 

It was near the end of the meal when Christophe began to notice a change in the atmosphere, how Kenny and Alice opted for more PDA with their flirtative kisses and Eric was looking at him heatedly the more his girlfriend decided to carry on a conversation with the Frenchman instead of him.

 

Something was definitely off, as when he and Elizabeth stood up to leave for another cigarette break, Eric shoved himself from the seat.

 

“I know what you’re fucking doing you French asshole!” Eric shouted, “This is a ploy to get my Liz into bed with you, I know how you’ve been staring at her.”

 

“What?” The brunette asked flatly, “I ‘avent been looking at ‘er in any way—“

 

“Bull-fucking shit.” Eric hissed out, stepping over to Elizabeth, “If you’re going out to smoke then I’m coming with you.” He took her arm.

 

Elizabeth looked at him oddly, as if she too could see the problem. “You don’t like my smoking, Eric.” She said calmly.

 

He led her outside so they could continue to argue, and Christophe just stared blankly at them, trailing his head back slowly at the others, seeing Alice giggle and continue to slip Kenny sultry kisses while Stan kept sneaking curious looks their way. The Frenchman suddenly stilled at a realization and looked towards Kyle. “What time is eet?” He asked suddenly.

 

Kyle seemed to break out of his bored daze, digging for his phone to quickly check the time. “Uh, nearly eight?”

 

“Mon dieu.” Christophe spat, rounding the table to smack Kenny over the head, “Get ‘er in zhere, McCormick! Zhe blood moon is starting!”

 

The smack to his noggin brought Kenny back and he realized what he was doing, “Oh shit, shit, shit, oh man. Alice? Al, babe, we gotta do something.”

 

Alice watched him, smiling teasingly, “Are we finally going to do something?”

 

Kenny went pale, “Alice, do you remember why we’re here?” He questioned slowly.

 

She giggled, “Well yeah, we’re here to have fun.”

 

“She’s gone.” The Frenchman commented, moving over to Stan to drag him away from Alice’s side.

 

“I mean, uh, what’s wrong with fun?” Stan asked helplessly.

 

Kyle sputtered, pulling Stan further away, “Dude!”

 

“Broflovski, ‘elp me!” Christophe barked out, “Zhe only ones not affected are you and me, we ‘ave to act fast!” He pulled the ropes from a bag in the corner, looking alarmed. “Go find Cartman and ‘orowitz!” He commanded immediately.

 

Kyle paled, looking from Kenny to Stan and back towards the door, “Uh—“

 

“Go, Kyle.” Kenny tried to pry his girlfriend off of him, “I’m okay, okay? I just need to keep my head!”

 

Kyle nodded and quickly ran out of the cabin.

 

Kenny grinned nervously, stumbling back towards the bedroom, “Common, Al. If we’re doing this, then let’s get comfortable.” He winked at her, grinning.

 

Stan was watching, his face red until Christophe smacked him against the head. “Oh, um, hey—?”

 

“Try and stay with us.” He hissed out, handing over some rope. “We need to tie ‘er up to zhe bed as best as possible, you understand?”

 

Stan swallowed thickly, nodding and following Christophe back towards the bedroom, almost dropping the rope at the sight of Kenny and Alice, “Dude!” He cried out.

 

Christophe’s hand fell over his face and he groaned at the sight of Kenny and Alice making out while he was stripping her. “Alright, fine.” He said then, leaving the room quickly and coming back with a shovel.

 

BAM!

 

“JESUS!” Stan shrieked, jumping away and dropping the rope as Kenny collapsed over Alice, Christophe glaring at the not-so-dead body of the blonde. He tossed the shovel aside while Alice came back to reality, her eyes widened and shaking Kenny’s body. “Ken, hey—Kenny!” She checked his pulse, sighing in relief at the heartbeat under his skin.

 

“I’m afraid we’re needing to restrain you, petite chatte.” Christophe told her aloud, picking up the rope, “Eet’s for your own good.” He explained.

 

Alice blinked slowly, looking back down at Kenny and then over to Stan, who was staring wide-eyed and freaked out. “O-okay, yeah. Do whatever you have to, okay?” She held her hands up to the headboard, allowing the Frenchman to do what he had to.

 

Stan looked freaked out, stepping out of the room after Christophe dragged Kenny’s body out of the room, shutting the door afterward. “Where the fuck is Kyle?” He asked then, his voice high and on edge.

 

They went silent for a beat, and suddenly a scream tore through the silence. Christophe dropped Kenny and broke into a run, “Common, Marsh!” He barked out, prompting Stan to run after him.

 

A few yards from the cabin Kyle was screaming for his life, trying to keep himself from being attacked by Eric as the larger boy tried to beat the shit out of him.

 

Elizabeth was trying her best to stop Eric, trying to hold him back, but the other refused to listen, his own eyes were glazed over and intent on murdering the ginger boy in front of him.

 

“Eric!”

 

“Stay out of this Liz!” Eric shouted at her, lunging at Kyle and managing to pin him to a tree, forcing his arm to cut off Kyle’s windpipe. “I’m sick of these fucking guys trying to bait you!” He hissed out.

 

Elizabeth cried out, grabbing Eric’s shoulders and trying to pull him away, “ERIC!”

 

Stan almost tripped over himself as he turned sharply, “Oh my fucking god Kyle!” He cried out, running at Eric and trying to shove the other off of Kyle, the ginger boy gasping for air once Eric’s arm was off his windpipe.

 

“This isn’t your fight, Stan!” Eric growled out, struggling with Stan for dominance.

 

Stan hissed out his own breath, glaring at Eric, “I’m not letting you kill my boyfriend!” He shouted.

 

Elizabeth panicked, dropping to her knees and picking up rocks, looking for one the right size, stopping when Christophe stepped into the scene and getting up quickly, running over to him and grabbing the shovel from his hand to quickly use it, slamming it into Eric’s back.

 

Eric screamed, dropping Stan immediately and falling to his knees, “FUCKING HELL LIZ!” He snapped, bending over in pain.

 

“You were trying to kill Kyle!” She cried out, tossing the shovel away, “Eric, you almost killed him!”

 

“Zhe blood moon is starting, zhat’s why!” Christophe told her, stepping over to retrieve his shovel. He pointed Elizabeth towards the sky and the pinkish moon. She froze in her spot, her eyes locking on the moon and widening in horror, her hands going to her mouth and looking towards Christophe alarmingly.

 

Christophe pulled Elizabeth along a trail he began to take, dropping his shovel and pinning her arms to the tree. “I’m sorry, Liz.” He said softly, unhooking the other rope from his waist and tying her to the tree.

 

Elizabeth didn’t look upset at what he was doing, “Just don’t forget I’m out here.” She said reasonably.

 

“Uh,” Kyle rubbed his neck, following them. “It’s going to get fucking cold out here, are you sure this is fine? I mean, Liz could get hypothermia and shit.”

 

Christophe looked at him, quirking a brow. “Zhey’re immune in zheir demonic form.” He gestured to Elizabeth, “Just for tonight.”

 

Kyle looked apprehensive, but slowly nodded anyway. “I guess…” He didn’t want to leave her.

 

Christophe let out a sigh, turning towards the cabin, “Come, ‘elp me get zhat fat piece of shit in zhe cabin.” He instructed.

 

Kyle and Stan exchanged glances, both of them looking back at Elizabeth and reluctantly following after Christophe, helping Eric up and lumbering him back to the cabin.

 

Elizabeth sighed, wiggling her fingers to test out the angel’s theory, and chuckled a little because she couldn’t really feel the cold. She looked amused at that, because she loathed the cold weather and tonight was the only night that it didn’t seem to affect her.

 

It was quiet outside in the middle of nowhere, tied to a tree in the darkening forest with only a reddening moon to illuminate anything and everything. She wondered how long she’d have to stand out here, how many hours she had until dawn. Would she be found by animals, bears, deer, maybe a pregnant porcupine?

 

That thought was strange, really, and she didn’t chance herself to return to the thought of any woodland critters.

 

She continued to wonder, continued to think, and the more she allowed her mind to wander the darker it had gotten until she wondered if she was starting to see things. _Hear_ things. She swallowed thickly, inhaling the lush scent of pine trees as she tried to calm down.

 

A twig broke nearby, and Elizabeth shut her eyes.

 

Her breath caught when a warm hand reached forward to caress her cheek lovingly, lithe fingers framing her face as if they’ve waited for ages to touch her. She breathed out shakily, opening her eyes again, her green irises shining a deep crimson and glowing in the moonlight.

 

“Did you miss me?”

 

She breathed in sharply, taking in the other’s equally red eyes, slowly smiling at the noirette in front of her. He let go of her face so he could ignite the rope around her wrists, the twine burning away and releasing her from her prison. Elizabeth moved her arms back down, reaching to gather the rest of the twine to release herself before taking the hand that caressed her cheek. She stepped out as he stepped back, leaning forward to hook her arms around him.

 

Damien smiled, closing his eyes just for a moment to take in the other’s gesture, smirking slightly as he leaned back to press a loving kiss to her cheek.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” He said then, leading her back and further from the cabin with a quirk to his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Kenny rubbed his head, wincing slightly at the headache the shovel left behind. “You could have just shot me in the head and got it over with.” He mused darkly, sitting at the table with his legs bouncing.

 

Christophe was digging amongst the trash bags of Kenny’s supplies, pocketing a gun he just unearthed from a locked briefcase. “No problem, I won’t miss.” He replied blandly.

 

Stan sighed, staring at the half-empty bottle of Jim Bean he wanted to drink the rest of. “Shit, dude, how long do we gotta wait it out?” He asked with a worried tone to his voice.

 

“Until dawn I guess.” Kyle said off-handedly, hovering next to the window facing Elizabeth’s tree. It was too dark to make out anything, and he was getting worried.

 

“Broflovski is right, until dawn. We ‘ave to keep a watch on ourselves.” He instructed all of them, glaring at Eric especially.

 

“Hey! I was drunk off of Liz’s demon fumes!” Eric shouted in his own defense.

 

“You nearly choked me to death.” Kyle spat bitterly.

 

“Guys, arguing about it isn’t going to make this situation go by quicker.” Kenny tried to reason, frowning. “We’re going to be dealing with two demonic women trying to make us bone them and kill everyone else.”

 

“Should we go check on Liz?” Kyle asked abruptly, “I’m not sure about leaving her out there. Anyone could find her!”

 

“No one is out here but us, Khal.” Eric muttered, “If anything finds her it’s going to be a skunk.”

 

“She’ll scare it away.” Stan said amusedly.

 

Kyle pressed his lips into a thin line, hugging himself as he paced the room.

 

Stan finally gave in to temptation and took a shot right out the bottle.

 

“Dude, we can’t get hammered.” Kenny said sternly, easing the bottle away from Stan. “If you get hammered then whoops your dick will be found in Al’s vagina.”

 

Kyle finally looked back at Kenny, pointing at Stan. “Yeah, so how come Stan’s affected and not me? We’re both gay!”

 

Christophe held down the snort of amusement, and Stan looked ill to even speak, but forced himself to clarify himself for the rest of them. “Uh, I still like girls, dude. I think I’m actually bisexual more than gay.” He commented uneasily.

 

Kyle rolled his eyes, looking out the window again and finally shrugging in defeat, moving to the door. “I’m going out there and see how she’s doing.” He explained before leaving.

 

Kenny sighed, slumping in the chair and casting a worried glance at the bedroom door, Alice was humming a theme song, and it made him chuckle breathlessly.

 

Stan ended up smiling as he listened to it, “Of course she’d like obscure tv themes.”

 

Kenny smiled over at Stan, both boys nodding their heads to her humming.

 

Christophe rolled his eyes, finally leaving the pile of supplies to light up a cigarette.

 

Kyle ended up bursting through the door, “Liz’s gone!”

 

Kenny almost fell out of his chair, the bottle of whiskey falling from his hands and shattering.

 

* * *

 

It was a small creek that he led her to, and when he run his hands through the water, it turned into blood at his touch. He smiled at that and watched as the creek’s waters changed, his attention switching over to Elizabeth, who had been attempting to create a flame with her own fingers. “You’ll get it quickly.” He said then, taking her hand. “I’ve waited eighteen years for this, Liz. Just to finally get a chance with you. We have a bond, you and I. Something that has plagued me ever since I’ve laid my eyes on you.”

 

She quirked a grin at him, chuckling slightly. “You try to make it sound so endearing.” She mused.

 

“I’m more than just the Son of Satan, Liz. You’re more than just His daughter.”

 

“Richard’s daughter.” She corrected him.

 

Damien furrowed his brows irritably, “Don’t bring that fraud into this heartfelt discussion.”

 

Elizabeth laced her fingers with his, “I have only one father, Damien.” She squeezed his hand softly, her red eyes staring at him with mirth. “You need to recognize him one day, as Satan never raised me.”

 

He looked down at their joined hands, “If it wasn’t for that man, then you would have been where you’ve belonged.”

 

Elizabeth continued to sit there, watching him, but her hand began to tighten around his ever so slightly, almost becoming bone-crushing after a moment. “That man was everything to me, to my sister. Do you really think I wouldn’t find out, Damien?”

 

He stilled, taking instant note of the change in atmosphere. He tried to yank his hand away from hers desperately, but she wouldn’t release him, “Liz!”

 

Her eyes narrowed, “How weak do you think I am, Damien?” Her hand was beginning to shake, the vice-like grip on his hand becoming excruciating. Damien managed to free himself, but only because she released him on her own will. He got up quickly, backing away from her as she stood up to follow.

 

“Do you honestly think I wouldn’t find out what you did to my father, Damien?” She questioned again, glaring at him with a fire behind her eyes. “Do you think I’d be so weak as to allow you to manipulate me?”

 

“You should be possessed.” He spoke up, his voice nervous as he tried to distance himself away from her. “You shouldn’t be clear!”

 

Elizabeth smiled at him, which was the most frightening thing he’s ever seen her do. “I _am_ possessed, Damien. Hatred does a wonderful job focusing my desires.” She knelt down to pick up a branch, looking at it thoughtfully. “I’m going to destroy you.”

 

Damien bolted.

 

* * *

 

 

The blood-curdling screams directed the five boys, and Eric amazingly managed to race ahead of them. “Liz!” He cried out, trying not to trip over the branches he ran across.

 

“Over zhere!” Christophe directed them another way, towards the screams.

 

Kyle and ran quickly and Stan was keeping up with the rest of them, but skidded to a stop at what they’ve finally come up to. “Holy shit!”

 

“Liz!” Eric breathed, stepping forward, hesitating at first before darting to her, grasping her around the arms and forcing her to drop the branch.

 

Elizabeth screamed, struggling against her boyfriend, “No! He needs to die!” She cried out.

 

Kyle looked sick, staring at Damien’s crumpled body, the boy curled up in a fetal position and shielding his ribs. Stan vomitted at the sight of his face, how bruised and bloody it was, how the boy’s clothes were ripped and torn and bleeding from all sides.

 

“Fuck…” Damien breathed, wincing because he knew a rib was broken.

 

“Liz!” Kyle walked forward, stepping around Damien, “Liz, stop!” He tried.

 

Elizabeth continued to struggle against Eric, her face wet with tears while she fought against him. “He killed my father!” She screamed.

 

“You can’t become him!” Kyle said aloud. “If you kill Damien then you’re not any better than he is!”

 

“Zhe only one who can kill a demon is another demon.” Christophe said then, glaring down at Damien. “She’s beaten zhe piss out of ‘im, if we ‘adn’t stopped ‘er ‘e would ‘ave been dead.”

 

The struggles became weaker, and Eric managed to hold her tight, soothing calm words into her ear, “Shh, Liz, I love you, stop, no. While I’d like to give you this, you just can’t.” He said softly.

 

She ended up collapsing against Eric, sliding to the ground.

 

Kyle breathed out a sigh, moving to hug Elizabeth consolingly. “It’s okay, Liz…”

 

Christophe stepped over towards Damien, crouching next to the beaten boy and glaring at him harder. “Take zhis as a sign not to cross zhem ever again, or zhe next time you won’t survive it.”

 

Damien only glared back at him, running his fingers through his own wounds to spread his blood on the ground, murmuring something in Latin before he vanished into cinders.

 

“Guys?” Stan stepped forward, “Um, wasn’t Kenny with us?”

 

Christophe shot up quickly, turning towards Stan and looking around for the familiar blonde. “Fils de pute!” He cursed aloud, breaking into a sprint back towards the house.

 

Kyle and Eric exchanged glances, looking over towards Stan. Stan looked over at them and shrugged.

 

“Come on.” Kyle sighed, helping Elizabeth to her feet. “We should get back.”

 

Eric nodded, but pulling his girlfriend from Kyle’s grasp so he could help her along. Elizabeth didn’t say a word, leaning against Eric while in tears.

 

“I can’t believe—“

 

**BANG!**

 

“JESUS CHRIST!” Stan shrieked, leaping from where he was walking and stumbling into Kyle.

 

Kyle’s breath caught in his lungs, and he took Stan’s hand, squeezing it tight as he led them back hurriedly towards the cabin.

 

The hard part was when Christophe had to explain why shooting Kenny in the head wasn’t as bad as they found it to be.

* * *

 

 

It was two weeks later when Kenny came back. Alice had moved into Karen’s room in the mean time, setting her workshop in the garage and helping Karen with her homework outside of school and working on her prototypes. She was so excited when Kenny emerged from the bedroom, lunging over to hug him tight and giggling joyously.

 

Kenny insisted they go somewhere private for a conversation.

 

They ended up in the park, bundled up with scarves and mittens. “I really have something awesome to tell you about.” Alice said, beaming.

 

Kenny was doing his best not to meet her eyes, because he had about two weeks to build up the strength to actually do what he had to do. “Um, Al, before you say anything, I need to talk.”

 

Alice knew Kenny was distant, but he was always like this after just reviving. She knew it would take some time for him to return to normal, and didn’t think anything much about it. She sat on the bench calmly, looking up at him. “Shoot.”

 

Kenny managed a bitter laugh at the word, and Alice made a face quickly, “Oh, shit, yeah, um, too soon.” She said quickly, laughing nervously. “Um, go on.”

 

Kenny breathed, nodding. “I…I’ve had a lot of time to think, Alice. I…we, we can’t do this.”

 

She blinked, all humor draining away from her slowly. “What?”

 

“This!” He gestured to both of them, “It’s always something, the more I stay with you the more Fate tries to pull something out of her ass to harm you or me. I can’t risk bringing harm to you again.”

 

Alice’s smile dropped, “Kenny, I—“

 

“No babe,” Kenny interrupted her, “I’m sorry, I really am, but as long as we’re together I won’t be able to handle wondering what else might happen. I love you, Al.” He stepped back, “I honestly and truly love you, and that’s why I gotta do this.”

 

Alice got up as he stepped back, “W…what about Karen, what about Carol and—I can’t just move out. Karen loves rooming with me, Kenny!”

 

He pulled on a smile, “Don’t worry about it, Al. I…I’m the one who’s leaving. It’s not just you that I need to protect, it’s them too. I…take care of my sister, please? She looks up to you.”

 

Alice brought her hands to her face, wiping a tear that trickled down her cheek. “Kenny…”

 

He stopped moving to watch her, his heart practically breaking as she just stood there. He expected her to try and say something, try and fight for their relationship. He expected getting into a huge argument and her crying harder than she was right now. The fact that she was just silently agreeing meant that perhaps she knew what he was thinking, and quietly agreed.

 

“I love you.” He said again, finally turning on his heel and taking off, back into the truck. He breathed out a steady breath and started up the engine, practically forcing himself to pull out and refused to stop before he got out of town completely.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for tear-jerking sap, because apparently, I'm good at that.

Life has that way of doing the unexpected, wherein dreams and plans change and foreseeable futures morph into something else entirely further from what you first imagined it to be. People grow up, grow out of their past insecurities into new ones while old habits might forget to die and pick up when they’re not looking. Age is more than a number, and the future comes by more quickly than you expect it to. Friends merge or divide, enemies grow apathetic towards one another, and those you used to see as untouchable are given new light, new chances to make things better (or worse, depending).

 

It was one of those moments he relived over and over again in his mind, a moment he had decided that it was for everyone’s best interests. It was a moment that took weeks to plan out and force himself towards, but upon that moment, after that moment, he didn’t know what to expect. The after-plan of vanishing off the grid was something he never thought about, but everything before then, the minute-long apology and farewell towards a girl he cared about so much that his heart ached as he left her, was thought out carefully.

 

It was for everyone’s sake, really. He wasn’t a normal human being. He was cursed. He was someone that carried a horrible burden on himself and just by keeping himself around those he loved, he proved to attract everything that could target them. Her especially.

 

The morning after his decision made him feel like a complete and utter douchebag.

 

Going back would be the easiest thing to do, but he never took the easy way out in anything he did. He had his pride and his shame, and he had the fear of the unknown. Going back would put everyone in danger. His friends, his family, his beloved. Going back would be like painting a target on everyone he loved and cared about and flipping off God with a foam finger.

 

At least, that was what his reasoning was at first. During the months he spent far from his home he began to really wonder about his reasons, his belief. The months turned into years and soon he was finding that it wasn’t really out of safety anymore, it was becoming fear. He was afraid to go back now, afraid to come back and be rejected. His friends rejecting him for ditching them, his family rejecting him for abandoning them, his beloved rejecting him for being a coward.

 

The email was nothing short than a miracle, or not really, not at all. He hadn’t done his best to keep himself off the grid. He had taken his superhero identity out at nights, around Los Angeles, to become a better person to complete strangers than he was to his friends. Mysterion was a mask to ease the guilt by helping other people, and it helped him keep from a threatening downward spiral into heavy drugs and prostitution. He had infinite lives, he remembered Alice say one night, like a video game character on God Mode.

 

The email was from Stan, and by the looks of it, edited by Kyle. An invitation to their ten-year reunion. It took him a moment to get over the shock that he had spent ten years avoiding everything he held dear, and now the past has caught up to him and veiled a fine-tuned threat about attending South Park on the specified night or they’d send someone up there that he wasn’t ready to face off with just yet. He had to hand it to his friends, threatening him with the best card in their deck was the best move they could make.

 

Elizabeth Horowitz not to be crossed with.

 

Kenny took a steady breath, typing out a reply for his two friends. If he wanted to get there on time then he had to be in the car in five.

 

Honestly, being threatened to return was a good reason to atone for his past sins.

 

* * *

 

 

Photos lined the walls of the gym, many of them depicting different social events of the four years of the returning class. Some photos depicted the football teams, other photos depicted the cheerleading squad, most of them were of the prominent couples of the school’s year.

 

Bebe chuckled, pointing to a prom photo. “I still can’t believe Stan Marsh came out to the entire class during Prom.” She said jokingly.

 

“Especially when he was Prom King and Wendy was the Queen.” Rebecca commented, pointing to another picture, “Now here’s a couple that I still can’t wrap my head around.”

 

Bebe leaned in to get a better look, adjusting her glasses. “Eric Cartman and Elizabeth Horowitz, oh god, I remember that. Word is they got married.”

 

“They got married?” Rebecca gasped, looking around the crowded gym for a familiar face.

 

Bebe clicked her tongue, sipping on the glass of punch in her hand and looking down at a photo of her and Clyde Donovan. “I wish I knew what I was thinking ten years ago.” She commented ruefully.

 

“Everyone was asking that, Bebe.” Lola grinned from behind her, gasping suddenly and pointing out another picture, “Those two! Oh, man.”

 

Rebecca frowned, looking sad at the photo. “I really thought those two were gonna make it.”

 

“Everyone did.” Bebe said sadly, “I can’t believe he left her like that.”

 

“Left who like that?” Nichole finally looked up from her phone.

 

“Alice Horowitz.” Rebecca said.

 

“Shh! Don’t look!” Lola said in a hushed voice, moving her hand towards the blonde man nearby. Bebe and Nichole craned their head to get a better look despite the warnings.

 

“He actually showed up.” Bebe said to Lola.

 

Kenny wasn’t dressed super formal like any of the other adults, wearing a dirty hoodie and work jeans. His shoes were caked in dirt and there was a smudge of grease on his cheek.

 

“That man can make a plastic bag look good.” Nicole said then, causing the other girls to giggle.

 

Kenny seemed to hear them, throwing a wink and finger guns their way before catching sight of two very-familiar men. His face brightened, “Dudes!” He called out.

 

“Oh shit, the prodigal son returns!” Stan grinned, holding a cup of punch in one hand. He was in a suit, just like Kyle. “I’m happy you actually listened to us.”

 

Kenny grinned sheepishly, “Well, I can’t really stay away from my best friends now can I?”

 

Kyle looked thoughtful, “How is it, in LA?”

 

“I’m keeping things afloat,” Kenny grinned, “I have a good apartment and a well-paying job, the American Dream.”

 

Kyle looked at Stan and Stan seemed to relay something quietly back to the ginger, shaking his head. “No kids, then?” Stan asked.

 

Kenny looked down at his shoes, “Nope, don’t see any.” He smiled jovially, “Why, where’s your munchkins?”

 

Kyle laughed, “Ike’s looking after the girls tonight, I suppose I should have brought them, since Cartman brought his.”

 

Kenny quirked a brow skeptically, “Cartman? Eric Cartman? Kids?” He questioned. “Where was I when the world came to an end?”

 

Stan laughed, “Well, you woulda been there if you stuck around.” He smiled hesitantly, “Since he’s married to Liz and all.”

 

Kenny went quiet at that, missing a beat in his reaction but picking himself back up. “I thought Liz didn’t want kids.” He said then.

 

Kyle frowned, “Well,”

 

“Henry!” Eric’s voice cried out, “Get back here!”

 

A smaller boy broke through the scattered crowd, grinning mischievously and darting over to Kyle. He had brown hair and equally brown eyes with small glasses. “Uncle Kyle, don’t tell dad.” He said quickly, darting away again.

 

Kenny broke into a laugh when Kyle did, their eyes moving to meet with an irate looking Eric Cartman in a police uniform. “Khal, where’s my fucking son?” He called out.

 

Kyle tried to keep a straight face, moving his thumb in the direction Henry ran off to, “I don’t know, Eric.”

 

“Liz, he’s on the lamb.” Cartman called out to his wife. Kenny went still when he saw Elizabeth, her hair longer now. She was dressed in a three-piece suit and carrying a smaller girl in her arms, with the same features as her brother.

 

“He won’t get far, Eric, just let him explore.” She said reassuringly, “If worse comes to worse I’ll sic Catherine on him.” She quirked a grin then, looking at her daughter. Said little girl just smiled playfully.

 

Kenny suddenly didn’t want to be there, looking at Kyle and Stan and seeing their hesitant faces. He stepped back to filter through the crowd but it was too late, those green eyes were pinned on his person and Elizabeth was glaring silently at Kenny. “Liz!” The blonde greeted, trying a smile.

 

“Kenneth.” She said quietly, pursing her lips.

 

Eric frowned at the sight of him, folding his arms. “So you finally decide to show yourself?” He glared heatedly at Kenny, “Do you understand what the fuck you—“

 

“ _Eric._ ” Elizabeth hissed at him, causing the other to hold his hands up and step away. The way Eric suddenly backed down meant it wasn’t his fight, and Kenny knew this was a fight ten years in the making.

 

Catherine blinked, staring at Kenny, then looking back at her mother’s stern glare. She shimmied uncomfortably in her arms until Elizabeth put her down, the girl smoothing out her dress and promptly hiding behind Elizabeth’s legs.

 

Kenny swallowed thickly, “So…kids, huh?” He asked, feeling like he was in the spotlight. He noticed how Kyle and Stan shrunk away, suddenly gone to shield themselves from Elizabeth’s rage.

 

“Do you really want to go there?” She asked, folding her arms.

 

Kenny was torn between backing down and standing his ground. Of course she’d be defensive, after what he did. But she didn’t know his reasonings behind it. She didn’t understand. “Did you get that recommendation to Yale?” He asked then, skirting the issue.

 

She bristled at the question, “I didn’t go to Yale.” She answered.

 

Kenny frowned at that, “You didn’t go…I thought that was your dream.” He watched her, how Elizabeth’s emotions ran through her. She quickly glanced down at Catherine, pursing her lips.

 

“If you stuck around, Kenneth, you would have been there. I suddenly had something better for me than Yale.” She said softly, “The recommendation didn’t matter anymore, you still dropped out and disappeared. You still left.” She hesitated then, “It made me re-evaluate what I held dear to me, Kenneth.”

 

Kenny fell silent at that, nodding. “Um…” He shifted from foot to foot, feeling nervous. “Is…is she here?”

 

Elizabeth sighed, “Yes, she’s here. She’s been waiting, Kenneth. If you intend on breaking her heart again—“

 

“Liz.” Kenny interrupted her, “Don’t, just let me…” He stopped speaking when a boy stepped over to them, holding Henry’s hand and leading him out from the mixed crowd. He looked to be ten years old, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Kenny watched the kid quietly march up to Elizabeth to deliver her son.

 

“He was trying to flood the bathrooms by clogging the sinks and leaving the faucets on.” He said calmly, smirking when Henry actually glared at him.

 

Elizabeth frowned down at her son, “Catherine, take Henry to your father.” She instructed, smiling when the smaller version of Elizabeth took Henry by the sleeve and led him away. “Thank you, Kenton.”

 

“No problem, Aunt Liz.” He said then, finally realizing that someone was staring at him and looking up at Kenny. The two blondes stared at each other before Kenton stepped away, returning to where he came from. Kenny looked over at Elizabeth, a nagging thought in his head daring him to ask a question.

 

“Is that…?” He began, noting how Elizabeth looked scared. She never looked scared in her life.

 

“Find her.” The woman said briskly, stepping away to find her husband.

 

It was supposedly an easy task, to find a woman you’ve been dreaming about constantly for ages. Someone who you thought you could stop thinking about when you initially did the stupidest thing you ever did to try and keep her safe. He could never really get Alice out of his head, her laugh, her smile, the way her butt wiggled teasingly to get his attention, the way she said his name when she was happy. He honestly missed her, and every year that he was away was an extra ache in his heart. Kenny was a man, yes, he can admit when he’s done stupid things. Leaving Alice that night was the number one stupidest thing he’s ever done in his life, and numbers two through ten were the years he subsequently spent refusing to go back because he was scared.

 

Apparently finding her was harder than building up the courage to come back to South Park, and he ended up walking the halls, cursing himself for being so stupid.

 

Kenny didn’t notice the boy when he sat down at the bench, hearing the soft sounds of a video game and someone cursing ‘shit’ before the sounds of dying entered his ears. Kenny glanced over and smiled, taking note of the retro PSP in the boy’s hands. “Castlevania. Sweet.” He said.

 

The blonde boy finally registered Kenny, looking up at him. “Yeah, it’s pretty old.” He answered quickly.

 

Kenny remembered the boy, the one who brought back Elizabeth’s son to her and called her Aunt Liz, a boy that frighteningly looked like what he dreamed how his and Alice’s child would look like. “Kenton, yeah?” He asked.

 

The boy nodded slowly, hesitant. “My mom gave me pepper spray Mister, I know how to use it.” He answered.

 

Kenny only grinned at that, shaking his head. “I don’t really own a van or have candy, so don’t worry.” He said reassuringly, “I…kinda know your mom.” He said then.

 

Kenton stopped his game, finally _looking_ at Kenny. “Which friend are you?”

 

“Well, I knew your mom in high school, you see. We kinda drifted apart after that.” Kenny explained, “She was a troublemaker back then, so we got along pretty well.”

 

Kenton grinned at that, “You mean my mom was a delinquent?” He asked, like it was new news. “What kinda stuff did she do?”

 

Kenny laughed, “Well, she used to bake these sweets, but, the trick was that if she baked you something, then you needed to expect that she replaced a crucial ingredient with something awful. She was very well known for being in a prank war with your uncle. That’s kinda how him and Liz met.”

 

The boy looked stunned at that, “Uncle Eric? No way, they’re hiding this great well of knowledge from me? I never knew my mom was actually interesting!” He cried out.

 

“What’s your mom like now?” Kenny asked then, curious.

 

Kenton thought about that, “Sad… mostly. I think it’s because of Dad, but she never says it. She’s an inventor and tries to work a lot, and I think it’s to not worry about Dad all that much.”

 

The mention of his father had Kenny swallowing thickly, “Who’s your dad?” He asked, imagining Butters already. He felt sick just thinking about it.

 

“Mysterion.” Kenton said simply.

 

The answer threw Kenny, and he opened his mouth to close it again. “M-Mysterion.” He repeated.

 

Kenton looked offended at his reaction. “Dude, not you too. I get this every fucking time, man. Hey, it’s a real possibility, okay? He works in LA and South Park isn’t that far. Mom keeps close track of the guy too.” He pulled out his wallet and opened it, exposing a folded up picture. Kenton took the picture and unfolded it to show Kenny, a photo of Mysterion with Mysterion’s autograph. “All evidence points to him being my dad.”

 

Kenny reached over and touched the photo, staring at the autograph. Christ, he had gotten so many fans… “No-no, man, I believe you. Uh, what evidence are you talking about?”

 

Kenton folded the picture back up, putting it away. “Well, we got the same abilities for one. You won’t believe this either, actually. You’ll kinda forget but might as well.” He took a breath, “I can’t really die, dude.”

 

Kenny almost fell off the bench. “WHAT?” He cried out.

 

“Yeah, I mean, it happens, it fucking hurts like hell, but then I wake up again and no one fucking believes me. The only ones who believe me are my cousins, and Henry’s a dick about it. He tried to push me off the roof once.” Kenton didn’t look too happy about that, “He just keeps trying to kill me, and Uncle Eric encourages him!”

 

Kenny’s reaction wasn’t expected, the hysterical laughter that obviously insulted the boy. Kenton glared at him for doing so. Kenny tried to breathe, shaking his head, “M’sorry, kid, no, I’m really sorry… I just… it’s… unreal.” He finally breathed. “Mysterion has the same power.” He said then. “I really think he may be your dad.”

 

Kenton looked pleased at the answer, “Thanks, man. So, uh, tell me more about my mom being a delinquent.”

 

The older blonde grinned, “I’ll tell you everything if you tell me where she is.” He winked, “I’ve been looking for her all night.”

 

The boy smiled, “You’re not gonna really find her in the gym. She’s avoiding Aunt Liz in the auditorium.”

 

Kenny stood up slowly, “I…I’ll be back, okay?” He smiled at the boy who he was 100% sure to be his son. “I’ll tell you some secrets about that game you’re playing later.”

 

“Dude, I’ll be right here.” Kenton smiled, going back to his game.

 

Kenny practically raced towards the auditorium, only skidding to a stop at another familiar face. Someone who wasn’t supposed to be smoking in the actual school, or on Earth, but there he fucking was, cigarette between his lips and leaning against the door to the auditorium, as if he was guarding it.

 

Kenny cautiously took a step forward, but it alerted Christophe immediately. The Frenchman caught sight of Kenny and glared dangerously at him, opening his vest to expose a gun holstered to his chest.

 

“What in zhe flying fuck are you doing ‘ere?” He hissed out.

 

“I should ask you the same thing!” Kenny cried out, “The last time I saw you, you fucking shot me in the head!”

 

“Yes, I did what I was supposed to do, but apparently a dick still ejaculates when one’s being shot, and you ‘ave fucking robbed me of my wings. So ‘ere I am, playing babysitter to zhe girl and ‘er little sprog, a life sentence for failing to do my job.” He sneered at Kenny, taking his cig out to flick it aside. “I’ve been undoing all zhe damage zhat you’ve caused, and if you zhink you’re getting past me, zhen you’ve been mistaken.”

 

Kenny kept his wary eyes on Christophe’s gun, keeping a safe distance and holding up his hands carefully. “Hey, I just, I just wanna talk to her, okay? I know what I did was the biggest shitty thing I’ve done but I’m here to apologize for it.”

 

“Let him in, Christophe.”

 

The Frenchman was about to go for his gun but Elizabeth’s voice stopped him, and he turned to face her.

 

Elizabeth stood calmly behind Kenny, and the blonde could feel her eyes on him. He swallowed thickly and twitched, hearing her heels clack across the flooring as she stepped closer.

 

“I should be hurting you.” She said calmly, circling him. “I should be putting you through the worst pain in your life and making you actually wish for death. You left my sister.” She looked him over, “You’ve left her while she was pregnant with _your child_. For ten years I’ve had to watch that woman try and handle the weight of the world while trying to be the best parent for her son while his _father_ skipped around California pretending to be a fucking superhero!”

 

Kenny grimaced, “Liz, wait—“

 

“Shh.” She hissed out, “If you’ve just come here to leave again, I will make sure Eric frames you for cocaine smuggling. He’s been itching to kick your ass a lot more than I have been, and he’s been a rock for her. By all intents and purposes, Eric is Kenton’s father. I don’t know why, but she’s been holding a candle for you ever since you’ve left and I won’t have you break her heart a second time.”

 

She stepped away then, over to Christophe, accepting the lit cigarette that he was already holding out for her and thanking him quietly. They parted from the door then, watching him and waiting.

 

He hated when Elizabeth was right, and he doubly hated it when he knew he should have been expecting this long before he came in. He deserved what he got, and just hoped that Alice was going to be a little kinder with him. He dreaded the worst, however, straightening up and taking a breath as he passed through the doorway.

 

The auditorium was empty, for the most part. He could hear her telltale voice overhead, looking up when that heavenly giggle reached his ears. He looked up, seeing that the lights were being played with, and he saw Alice and Butters in the control room, having a light conversation while fooling with the controls.

 

“He’s been wanting to go to LA over the summer.” Alice sighed out, smiling at the blonde in front of her, “He wants to get a photo with him but I’ve been trying to tell him that Mysterion doesn’t work that way. His argument is that he’s his son, so of course he’d make some time for his kid.”

 

Butters frowned, “But Ken doesn’t know about him yet, how do ya think he’d take it?”

 

She tapped her foot on the catwalk, before stepping back to take her heels off so she could actually walk on it. “Kenton’s his child, Buttercup, I’ve known him to be anything but a heartless person. He’d freak out, I know that much, but Kenny would accept him with open arms.”

 

“You say he ain’t a heartless person Al, but he left you alone and pregnant after breaking up with you.”

 

“He did it over reasonable reasons, Butters.” She said defensively, “Kenny doesn’t do anything unless he has a reason, and that reason is always for the good of others.”

 

The smaller blonde’s brows furrowed, stepping out to follow her on the catwalk but instantly regretting it, trying not to look down at all. “You’re puttin’ him on a pedestal, Alice. He’s left everyone who cared about him, don’tcha think if he’s got a heart then he’d come back? I really worry about you sometimes.”

 

She smiled at him, walking over to Butters to help him back to the control room. “I’m doing fine, don’t let my sister tell you otherwise. My inventions are popular in the military and I’ve made enough money to keep financially stable while also supporting Karen through college. Kenton is alive and safe and Christophe looks after him pretty well.”

 

Butters frowned, “I’m talkin’ bout your personal life, Al. Aren’t you lonely? Kitty worries too, yanno. Do you even have a special fella?”

 

“Work doesn’t allow me to date around, and I don’t want to do that to Kenton…” Alice reached over to grab Butters’ shoulder quickly, her eyes widening at the sight of the familiar sunflower yellow hair that appeared outside the door.

 

Butters looked over to where she was staring, his own eyes widening as Kenny opened the door but narrowing instantly and stepping in front of Alice, glaring at him. “Hello, Ken.”

 

Kenny smiled, watching Alice stare at him. She still looked lovely, even if her hair was still short as when he left her. His heart swelled at the sight of her, the ten years of longing coming back to remind him how much he’d missed her and how much of a complete asshat he was by leaving her.

 

Alice had waited for this moment, for ten years she waited to see Kenny’s face again. But that moment was happening and now she was afraid, suddenly wrapped up in the fear of the unknown and unsure of what to do next. What could she do? Did she welcome him back? Did she slap him for what he did? Did she break into tears and cry uncontrollably?

 

Kenny tried to get closer but Butters stopped him. “I ain’t lettin’ you through, Ken. Haven’t you hurt her enough?” He questioned harshly.

 

Kenny frowned, “Butters—“

 

“No, Kenny. You can’t just come back and pretend like you never left, because you did!” He glared at the other.

 

Alice stepped forward, touching Butters’ shoulder, “It’s okay.”

 

He turned towards her, “But—“

 

Alice forced a reassuring smile at her friend, “Can we get some time alone?” She asked quietly. “Go find Kenton and keep him company.” She said warmly.

 

Butters whined, but nodded eventually, pointing at Kenny and prodding his chest, “Don’t be a dick.” He said warningly, slipping past him after that and leaving.

 

Kenny waited until he heard the doors shut from down below, quirking a smile at Alice. “Butters is a spitfire these days, isn’t he?” He asked amusedly.

 

Alice didn’t answer him, padding back to the catwalk and staring down.

 

Kenny frowned, following her. “Alice, I… I really wish I could have done everything differently, you know? I actually thought I was doing everyone a favor by leaving.”

 

She hummed an answer, “I don’t blame you for your reasonings, Kenny. You were afraid of harming anyone.” She said reasonably.

 

Kenny sighed, “I still left you, Al. I still ran away. Why aren’t you mad like Liz and Cartman and Christophe? I fucking left you Alice, I fucking left my family.”

 

“Karen was so torn apart…” She managed to say, still staring downward at the floor below. “She slept in the same bed with me for six months after that.”

 

Kenny immediately felt that pang of guilt, looking ashamed at that. “Why…didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?” He asked, stepping out towards her. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Alice finally looked at him, “If I said that, while you were so ready to leave, then you wouldn’t have left, Kenny. But that was the problem. If I told you that, then you would have been _forced_ to stay, and I didn’t want you to do that. If I forced you to stay, then you would have resented me.”

 

His brows creased in worry, “Alice, that’s not—“

 

“If I told you I was pregnant, then you would have been obligated to stay, Kenny.” She said firmly, glaring at him. “You left because you were scared, I didn’t want you to eventually leave because you couldn’t handle it. I did all of that for you, Kenny. I bared most of the responsibility because I knew if I worked hard enough, then someday you would figure out that you were entirely stupid for leaving and you’d come back.” She wiped a few tears away, “I hate being right, Kenny. I really do.”

 

He didn’t realize how much of an idiot he was, and now he felt like the world’s largest asshole. “Is it too late to try again? Am I too late?” He moved out until he could actually touch her, reaching for her hand. “Please tell me, Alice. I…I did leave. At first, I thought I’d be protecting you, protecting everyone. Then it…I think I just didn’t come back because I was afraid of you rejecting me. Please, I want to know my son.”

 

Alice bit her lip, looking away from Kenny and back down. “I can’t let you do that…because if I do, then if you leave again, I won’t be able to handle it.” She whispered.

 

Kenny took her hand, squeezing it and holding it to his chest. “I’m not leaving Alice, I shouldn’t have left in the first place. I shouldn’t have done a lot of things, and I shouldn’t have doubted us.”

 

The room went silent for a moment, and Alice continued to avoid looking at Kenny. She thought long and hard, breathing steadily and continuing to cry.

 

“I still love you.” She whispered quietly.

 

Kenny leaned in to cup her face, “I couldn’t stop thinking of you, Al.”

 

She looked up at him, eyes watery with tears. “I don’t want you to leave again.”

 

Kenny leaned in to kiss her cheek carefully, “I don’t want to leave you.”

 

* * *

 

**Ten months later…**

 

 

“I mean the biggest thing that pisses me off is how Henry doesn’t even have a shred of guilt for what he does.” Kenton complained, “He just does it and laughs about it while I turn blue and lose all my oxygen.”

 

Kenny snorted in amusement, even if it wasn’t the right thing to do at the time. “That’s how a Cartman is, Ken. They’re crass about that type of shit. I can’t fucking believe Eric remembers your deaths, because he fucking never remembered mine. I even shot myself in front of him once, he didn’t really seem to care.”

 

Kenton cringed at the story, looking at Kenny with sympathy, “How did mom handle it?”

 

A fond smile graced Kenny’s features, and he turned the steering wheel to drive up to their street, “She cried every time I came back, and man, it was really a change. No one just coming up to me saying ‘Hey dude’ without noticing that anything happened before that, she always came to me with a welcoming hug as if she feared last time would be the last. I think that’s when I really fell for her, kid. She never took my life for granted.”

 

Kenton slumped against the seat and looked out towards the large two-story building they called home, waiting for Kenny to slow down before unbuckling his seat belt. “Going to work, dad?”

 

Kenny smiled at him, “Someone’s gotta keep South Park safe from crime.” He winked playfully as he reached back into the car and brought something out, “Deliver this to your mom for me.” He said with a grin, leaning forward to wave at Alice as she stood out at the front door.

 

Kenton took the box and nodded, getting out of the car and darting forward towards Alice, handing her the box immediately.

 

“Dad got you something.” Kenton told her, hopping in place as she looked over the small box.

 

Alice grinned from ear to ear, watching how excited Kenton was and giggling, “I wonder what it is.” She sing-songed, unwrapping it and slowly opening the box to reveal a modest sized diamond ring.

 

Kenton smiled extra-wide, “Dad said he saved up for it.” He looked back towards the car, watching how Kenny watched on in anticipation.

 

Alice took the ring out and giggled again, slipping it onto her finger and sighing, “Well, Kenton, tell him that I say _yes_.” She said happily.

 

Kenton bounced in his step, turning back to run out to the car, “Mom said yes—“

 

A Mac truck blared forward and slammed right into Kenny’s car.

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Kenton shrieked, skidding to a stop at the curb and scrambling back towards his mother. His eyes were wide and he wondered if he just shit himself.

 

Alice was quiet and still, reaching out to pet Kenton’s head while she led him back out to look on out towards the wreckage.

 

“He’ll be back in a few days.” She eventually told her son, smiling down at him. “Mind the rats.”

 

Kenton went pale, nodding sickly and cringing when he looked down, seeing the rats scurry out towards the wreckage.

 

 

END.


End file.
